Scared
by brittana11
Summary: Emily tells her mother she's gay and ends up being shipped to Lima to live with her aunt and VERY STRAIGHT cousin Santana. That is until everything that she thought she knew about her cousin is turned upside down. Can she find love with a short haired blonde beauty and will Santana ever talk to her again? Brittana, Emily/Quinn and Emily/Rachel possible Faberry and Emily/Maya.
1. Lima, Ohio

**This story was requested by Justwrite101 hope you all enjoy.**

**Scared**

"Mom I'm gay," Emily says pleading with her mother.

"Fuck! I will not have my only daughter be gay." Pam yelled pacing around the room.

"Please mom I'm still the same girl I was an hour ago." Emily begs trying to grab her mother's arm.

"No! No this can't be happening you can't be. No you can't be a lesbian." Pam said pacing back and forth still.

Emily watched her mom pleaded with her eyes for her not to do anything.

"You're going to go live with your Aunt Victoria in Lima." Pam decided stopping her pacing and looking at her daughter.

"What mom no, I can't go live with Santana." Emily yelled terrified. "She's mean."

"Emily be nice your cousin in a good girl unlike you. And you will behave yourself while you're there." Pam sternly told her daughter. "I'm calling her tonight and hopefully you'll be able to head out tomorrow. The sooner you get away from Maya and all these bad influences the better."

"Mom, Maya's not a bad influence." Emily shouted running up to her room slamming the door.

_What am I going to do. It's the middle of the year and Santana is going to give me hell if she finds out why mom sent me to live with her, she can be such a fucking bitch. I have to tell Maya, Aria, Spencer and Hannah. The only good thing is I'll be able to get away from A._

Emily sobbed into her pillows when her door opened and her three best friends walked in.

"Em what's wrong?" Hannah asked sitting down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"My mom..." Emily sobbed clinging onto Hannah's jacket as if it's the only thing holding her down.

Spencer and Aria give each other looks that said this can't be good, Hannah just tightened her grip on the crying girl.

"Emily calm down so you can tell us." Aria calmly says sitting on Emily's other side.

"What has your mom done this time?" Spencer asks kneeling in front of the crying girl.

"She's sending me to live with my aunt in Lima." Emily sobbed into Hannah's lap.

All three girls looked at each other wondering what the problem was last they heard she loved her cousin and was her favorite. What had changed to make her fear this so much.

"Em, I don't understand what the problem?" Spencer asks wondering aside from being sent to Lima for some reason what was really wrong.

"Santana's straight and will beat me up and tease me about being gay." Emily cried clinging onto Hannah's shirt now.

"Shit Spenc what should we do." Hannah asked rubbing circles on her back.

"How the fuck should I know." Spencer said looking sadly at Emily.

"We should call Maya for her." Aria suggested.

"No no one else can know please I can't have anyone else know that I'm gay. Please promise me." Emily pleaded.

"Agreed," all three girls said.

Emily got up not knowing what to do aside from packing up her things. She knew that her mother would send her out extremely soon. Spencer, Aria and Hannah all started to help her pack.

"Well Em one or two bags of shoes?" Aria asked pulling out all of her shoes that included several pairs of Hannah's heels.

"Those are Hannah's heels leave them." Emily says.

"Hell no you'll need them more than me." Hannah said putting them in the bag.

The four girls finished packing. Emily had six bags she did have to last nine months in Lima, Ohio with her aunt and cousin.

"Come over for one last sleepover just the four of us." Spencer said putting an arm around Emily and Hannah.

"Let's go," Emily said smiling.

"What about your mom?" Aria asked.

"I don't give a damn." Emily spat just wanting away from her mother.

"Whoa Em who knew you had this in you." Hannah said really surprised by what Emily had said about her mom, she must be really pissed.

"Come on let's get a move on." Spencer said shoving all three out of Emily's room and down the hall.

Pam sighed watching her daughter and her three friends leave. If she didn't know for a fact the others weren't straight she'd be really worried about what they we're up to. But she knew that Emily deserved at least to spend her last night with her friends. Plus she wouldn't have to deal with her so all was good.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"Here let's see what's up with your cousins Facebook." Aria suggests searching for one Santana Lopez.

It was midnight and they had run out of insults for Emily's mom and were stuffed on ice cream and other sweets. They were about to settle down and watch a movie when Aria had whipped out the laptop.

"Really we're going to Facebook stock your cousin don't you already know everything about her so what's the point?" Hannah asked.

"I haven't talked to her in six months right before she got extra bitchy. Plus I wanna see who her friends are and such." Emily explained thinking Aria's idea was the best of the night.

"There isn't that her?" Spencer said forcing Aria to click on the picture of a black wavy hair Latina with a taller blonde hugging her kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure she's straight cause that picture is gay I mean two girls all over each other and one kissing the other if that doesn't scream gay than I don't know what does." Hannah says pointing to click on pictures.

"Yeah well that's just Brittany. She's the only one Santana is nice to all the time plus she's like that with everyone. She's really childlike and dizty, but really sweet, innocent and nice. On top of all that Santana like always has a boyfriend so there is like no chance of her being gay." Emily explains as they look through the pictures that most have Brittany in them with Santana some with only Brittany and a few that have a third person and second blonde in them.

They spend an hour investigating Santana's page only to find out she's in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce which they thought was funny after Emily had explained that it had said that for years. They also found out that she was the Head Cheerio whatever that was, worked part-time at her mom's law firm, was best friends with Brittany, was in glee and was on track to be the valedictorian if Brittany's posts were correct. Emily was shocked at how few friends Santana had only thirty she had always thought her cousin was extremely popular. But then again maybe she didn't want just anyone knowing about her.

"Well I don't think we can learn much more about Santana and how boring Lima is." Spencer said logging off and shutting the lid.

"I guess only what like eight hours until I have to leave." Emily said sadly looking at the clock.

"Hey at least you know your cousin's cool and you'll start school with at least one other friend other than your cousin." Aria said helpfully.

"Maybe, let's hit the hay." Emily said curling up on the bed.

The other three all climbed on the bed and they made an Emily sandwich for the last time in a while. They fall asleep quickly except for Emily was is wide awake. She's worried about going to a new school, making new friends and people finding out that's she's gay. That's one tid bit of information she will not be sharing with anyone. Lima, Ohio was small close minded town where everyone knew everyone else much like Rosewood so being different was hard and just couldn't deal with it.

No her focus at school would be school and swimming not anything else. She didn't need more friends, she just needed to survive the school year and get back to Rosewood for her senior year hopefully. After all she knew Santana was a senior this year and she was the reason why her mom was sending her to Lima. God she hated her mom for thinking sending her away to hang with her straight cousin would make her straight as well.

She tried to sleep, but still couldn't she kept thinking about Maya, her mom's reaction and her friends. Why couldn't her mom be understand like her friends to her it didn't seem too much to ask. When her friends had found out it didn't faze them one bit they just continued to act like it was normal. And then there was Maya. Maya who she like and was pretty sure liked her too. She understand were the other's couldn't.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"Emily get down here we're leaving. Say goodbye to the girls." Pam yelled up the stairs of the Hausting's house.

"Coming mom," Emily yelled rolling over onto Spencer then Hannah.

"Fuck Emily," Spencer yelled kicking Aria to make her feel the pain she was feeling along with Hannah she suspected.

"Sorry, but I have to go now my mom's here." Emily said starting to cry.

"Em please call us when you get there." Hannah said hugging her.

"Yes and we'll totally have to skype." Aria said taking over hugging Emily from Hannah.

"And you'd better not forget us." Spencer joked as they walked downstairs hugging her as well.

"I'll miss you guys." Emily shouts from the car.

"We'll come visit you over Christmas break." all three shouted before the car pulled away taking their friend away.

Emily waved until she could no longer see her friends anymore. She sighed sitting back in her seat she stared out at the road ahead wishing she was back home in her room. They drove in silence neither woman speaking to each other not even turning the radio on. When they finally arrived four hours later at her aunt's house Emily was out of the car unloading all six of her bags.

"Pam, Emily glad you made it come in." Victoria said opening the door wide and coming out to help Emily with her bags.

Emily was in shock of the size of her aunt and uncle's new house. Or at least new as of seven years ago the last time the family had gathered in Lima was right before they moved. She knew that they had money more money than anyone else in the family.

Walking in she was awe struck at the size of the entry or foyer she wasn't sure what to call it. On either side were stair cases that lead up to the second and then third floors. Carlos her cousin and Santana's younger brother took her bags up to her rooms. She couldn't believe it she was getting multiply rooms three according to her aunt and that didn't include her own private bathroom with walk in closet attached. Victoria lead them through the living room which was way to formal for Emily's taste and back into the kitchen offering both her guests food and drink.

"As much as I would love to I have to start heading back." Pam said hugging her sister. "Thanks for this." she said pulling away.

"Anytime and it will be good for Santana to spend time with someone other than Brittany." Victoria said smiling happy her niece was here even though she had no idea why Pam hadn't wanted to say and she didn't push plus she really did think that her daughter could use some more friends other than Brittany who she did like a lot. It was hard not to like the bubbly girl who brought out her sweet baby from her moody normal teenage self.

Victoria stood next to Emily waving as Pam pulled out of the driveway. Emily didn't wave she just waited for her aunt to direct her back into the house.

"Santana's out with Brittany right now. She should be back soon so just make yourself at home. I'll have Carlos show you around I have some legal briefs I have to finish." Victoria told her yelling for Carlos.

Carlos started off by taking her up to rooms on the second floor.

"One word of advice don't interrupt Santana when she's in her room with Brittany." Carlos warned before leaving her in her room. "Call if you need anything."

Emily pondered the warning that Carlos had given her sitting on the bed.

_What does he mean I shouldn't disturb Santana when she's with Brittany in her room. That makes no sense. He's probably just joking around with me._

Sighing she got up and started unpacking all her stuff. After she was done she decided to go investigate the rest of the house. Going up to the third floor she found a hallway with two doors on either side and one large double doors at the end. She walked to that door first, but found it to be locked. Trying all the doors she only found one to be unlocked and it appeared to be a small dance studio. Mirrors surrounded the room with a hand rail on the wall with the door and hard wood floors.

"Um I wonder why there's a studio up here?" Emily asked herself.

"Santana insisted that dad build Brittany a studio for when she stays over." Carlos says leaning against the door frame. "And honestly it wasn't a waste that girl can dance. She's an amazing dancer and makes other's dance better when they're partnered with her. It's like watching two people having sex on the floor."

"Oh," Emily said looking down.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." Carlos said leading her downstairs.

**Next up Santana and Emily actually talking and Emily finding something out about Santana. **


	2. Gay or Not

**So I'm sorry for the longer delay in updates than I expected, but that's what happens when you have to type a shit tone of stuff, go on vacation (still am on) and are writing four stories at the same time. Not only that, but keep getting distracted reading other people's work. I'll try to update once a week, but I make no promises.**

**I also apologize ahead of time I don't know much about PLL so for Emily I'm flying off the seat of my pants hope you all enjoy.**

"Santana!" Emily shouted running down the stairs jumping at Santana who had to let go of the blonde's hand to catch her cousin though Emily didn't notice.

"Hey Emily I heard you were coming." Santana said putting Emily down and taking Brittany's hand again. "Oh babe this is my cousin Emily, Emily this is Brittany." she introduces them.

"Sanny you do realize that we've met several times before." Brittany giggles before crushing Emily in a huge hug. "Hi you're so unicorn." she said smiling.

Emily looks over at Santana with a questioning look. Santana mouths I'll tell you later.

"Hey Britt didn't you have to go watch your sister for a few hours while you're mom goes to the doctor." Santana asked trying nicely to remind her.

"Thanks Sanny I'll come back around eight unless they get back sooner then I'll come over quicker." Brittany says kissing her on the check before skipping out the door.

"I'm surprised she doesn't live here it's really nice here." Emily said as Santana directed her towards the kitchen.

"Her house is technically bigger and better than our house. She lives next door." Santana says shrugging.

"Wait so you're telling me that her house is bigger and yet you spend all your time here? What is wrong with you two?" Emily jokes.

"I know right it seems weird until you hear that she has four younger siblings under the age of ten." Santana tells her smiling. She really is happy to see Emily they haven't talked in months and it was nice for her to be able to really take with someone aside from Brittany. They only downside was her mom told her to include Emily in her activities which for the most part wasn't a problem, but there were something that her and Brittany did that no one was allowed to watch or know about and from her mother's tone these things were forbidden for the first few weeks. This did not sit well with her and she was already formulating a plan to get around her mother's rules cause when she wanted Brittany, she got her. And when Brittany wanted her, she got her.

"Do you want anything to eat before we hit the pool." Santana asked grabbing a small salad.

"Oh so are you challenging me to a swim off?" Emily questions raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, unless your chicken." Santana says tossing some salad at her.

"Oh you're so one." Emily shouts racing after Santana who is stripping her clothes off on her way to the pool. Emily shrugs following suit.

Santana dives in first her competitive nature and need to beat her cousin over take her hatred of getting wet unless it involves her and Brittany naked. She smiles coming up remembering this naughty things Brittany had been doing to her just last night in this very pool which she returned once they got up to her room.

"Coming in Em or are you chicken." Santana teased splashing her cousin.

"Now you're in for it!" Emily shouts jumping in after her.

It shocked Emily at how fast Santana was actually moving in the water she remembered her cousin's distain for water. Also for the first time in years she seemed truly happy. Emily wondered if she had finally found herself a boyfriend and that was the change in her.

"Damn Santana I thought you hated the water." Emily said lunging at her, but missing.

"Yeah well trying to keep up and sometimes away from Brittany can be exhausted plus she decided we just had to spend the whole fucking summer in the god damn pool mostly at her though. Her parents took her siblings to the Netherlands for two months leaving her here with me. Don't worry Em we made extra good use of the pool to increase our stamina." Santana said getting out of the pool.

"You're gross you know that right." Emily says getting out of the pool.

"Yep, but you still love me." Santana laughs splashing her.

"So what you just going to stay in there all day or are you going to show me your rooms." Emily asks looming over Santana.

"Can't B's due to arrive any minute and she'll be pissed if we can't play duck." Santana shrugs swimming to the other end of the pool.

Deciding she's done with swimming for now Emily lays out on one of the loungers soaking up the mid afternoon rays. She can't quite decide what's so different about her cousin, but something is and she can't figure it out. Between how nice she was being to the permanent smile that was on her face.

_Something is defiantly up with her I need to figure it out._

Just then water splashed all over her as Brittany did a cannon ball into the pool.

"Come on Emily don't be a party pooper." Brittany whined lunging at Santana tackling her under the water only to find herself sitting on the Latina's shoulders.

"Yeah go yell for Carlos to get his butt down here so we can play duck." Santana says as Brittany squeals hugging the Latina's head. The blondes then proceeds to lean over and kissed her upside down though this goes unnoticed by Emily who has gone to the back door to yell for Carlos to get out here. By the time she turns around Santana is chasing Brittany around the pool getting frustrated she can't catch the blonde.

"Wow even in a pool you can tell how graceful you are." Emily says jumping in the pool with hte other two laughing.

"Thanks, San says I'm like one of the best dancers in the world way better than Beyonc'e, but I think she's crazy and bi." Brittany laughs.

Emily looks completely shocked at the last thing Brittany said.

"Britt I think you mean biases which I totally am by the way cause you're like perfect." Santana swoons.

"Awe you're perfect tooo." Brittany smiles about to lung and pepper Santana's face with kisses when Carlos jumps in splashing them.

"None of any of this funny business." Carlos sternly tells them copying his father's actions whenever he's caught them making out.

At this point Emily is even more confused. She calmly breaths telling herself it's just an inside joke that they all get having grown up together. She had some with her friends it was nothing to freak out perfectly normal.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out. It was just a slip up with the whole bi thing she had meant something completely different. Don't assume that she's gay or bi, she's probably just as straight as Santana._

"Em, yo you in there? I need you to be my partner." Carlos shouts dipping down and putting her on his shoulder.

"So what are we playing chicken cause I thought we were playing some game called duck?" Emily said looking over at Brittany who was on Santana's shoulders.

"Shut it Em we call this duck not chicken." Santana warned moving closer to Carlos to start the game.

At first Emily thought that getting Brittany down was going to be easy to bad she hadn't accounted for her being strong from dancing and cheering. What no one realized was Brittany had above average strength from having to hold up Santana and Quinn for years. So when Emily gripped her and tried to pull her down she only ended up falling down herself.

"Duck!" Brittany yelled. "Get back up let's go again." she said excitedly this being her favorite game to play.

"You are so going down!" Emily challenged engaging Brittany again.

They continued for an hour the last time being the closet Emily came to winning.

"Okay Em we can do this you can get Brittany down." Carlos encouraged as they moved in.

"What about you? Distract Santana so she doesn't have such a good grip on Brittany." Emily ordered.

"That's where you are wrong coz and to prove my point I'll even not hold onto Brittany at all." Santana said putting her hands on the side.

"Honey tap my leg if I'm choking you k." Brittany said patting Santana's head.

Emily grabbed on to Brittany's arms trying to spin her to the right only to be spin the other way herself. Luckily Carlos's grip on her thighs saved her from falling. Though it didn't last long when Brittany got a really good grip on Emily's arms and spun her off of Carlos the same time Santana got Carlos good shoving him knocking him over as well.

"Well fuck the fucking unbeatable team fucking won again." Carlos complained getting out of the pool.

"Oh come on we can go another couple rounds." Santana said Brittany still on her shoulders.

"Dinner!" Victoria shouted from the back door. "Oh hi Brittany you staying for dinner?" she asked and to Emily it seemed as if this happened a lot.

"Sure Mrs. L," Brittany said following the rest of them inside.

"Don't you have to go ask someone Britt?" Victoria asked trying to be responsible since Emily was here, but she figured that Brittany was spending the night.

"Course not Mrs. L I told mom I'd be over here and would most likely stay the night." Brittany said walking in the house following Santana up to "their room" as everyone referred to it.

Emily followed them up to the second floor where she headed off to her rooms noticing the other two heading up to the third. She frowned when she saw Santana leap onto Brittany's back as she carried her up. The two of them confused her, sure all this touchy feely almost dating type things were cute when they were younger, but now in high school. She thought they would have out grown it especially Santana who was all about her rep. she seriously did not get the two of them.

_They're not together don't think that. They're just friends that are really close yeah that's it. Not everyone is gay._

By the time she came down everyone else was waiting for her around the dining room table.

"Emily it's good to see you and wonderful that you're staying." Derrick said as everyone started serving out the food.

"Thank you Uncle D I'm surprised Santana and Brittany beat me down here though." Emily said smiling at her Uncle.

"That's because they've been trained to change in under two minutes before dinner otherwise we'd be here for an hour." Derrick laughed sitting down.

"Hey," Santana objected looking up from helping Brittany cut up her steaks.

"San it's true," Brittany said kissing her cheek.

"Gross," the other three Lopezs said.

"Shut up," Santana said feeding Brittany a piece of steak.

"Really honey I do believe Brittany can feed herself." Victoria said frowning at her daughter's antics.

"I know, but it's fun and I luve her." Santana retorted glaring at her mother.

"Awe I love you too honey." Brittany says leaning into Santana kissing her.

Emily froze fork halfway to her mouth.

_Fuck their together Santana's gay._

She didn't know what to think her cousin who she thought was very straight was actually gay and by the rest of them she was probably very gay for her best friend. This is not what she expected and it terrified her that now her cousin would find out her secret and comfort her to tell people. She couldn't deal with people knowing. They would for sure tease her even if they didn't her cousin.

"Emily that piece of meat is going to get cold." Carlos laughed slapping her on the back.

"Yeah Em you look like you're thinking really hard." Santana chuckled before Brittany stuffed some vegetables in her mouth to shut her up.

"Ignore her Emily she's just in a bad mood cause we didn't get to yell at the little freshman Cheerios today." Brittany giggled her arm wrapped around Santana's shoulder practically sitting in the other girls lap.

"Don't worry honey you'll get use to them." Victoria whispered in Emily's ear pointing at Brittany and Santana who were busy feeding each other.

"Um," was all Emily could say.

_What can I say to this? Santana was straight so straight and now she's done a one eighty and is so gay. This seriously can't be. God now they're like eating each other's food out the other's mouth this is so depressing I don't know what to do. It's all too much._

"Santana really! Like you don't have your tongue down that girl's throat enough as it is." Derrick sternly yelled at his daughter and her lover.

Santana glared at her father as Brittany sheepishly sat in her own seat.

"Honey we have a guest I thought you agreed to keep it PG until Emily gets settled." Victoria reminded her daughter.

"Mom come on..." Santana trailed off not finishing her sentence knowing full well that her parents will never believe that it was all Brittany's fault even though it totally was. After all it was Brittany who had been rubbing her inner thigh and making suggestive comments for the first fifteen minutes of dinner not her. But no, no one ever believed her when she said it was the blonde's fault the blame always landed on her. And it wasn't just her parents or Brittany's no it included all their friends, teachers, strangers and even Coach Sue.

"Do you want us to send you to spend the night at Brittany's?" Victoria threatened.

"How is spending the night at Brittany's a punishment?" Santana asked not seeing it.

"Well obviously we'd let Brittany stay here." Derrick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So Em now that you're official in the know how about the love birds over there not that you didn't realize earlier what do you thing?" Carlos leaned over to whisper not wanting to disturb the standoff between his sister and parents.

"Aunt Victoria this has been a lovely dinner if you don't mind may I be excused to use the rest room?" Emily asked standing up.

"Of course dear you don't have to ask here." Victoria smiled hoping against hope that some of Emily's good manners would rub off on Santana.

By the time Emily returned the conversation had shifted to school which Emily could easily talk about. She had resolved that since one she'd never be allowed home unless she "got better" and two she just didn't know what to think she'd just ignore what was obviously right in front of her. It was her only option as she was too scared to do anything else and didn't know how her cousin was dealing.

"Hey Em, Britts and I are going over to hers for an hour to pick up some instruments wanna join?" Santana asked Emily who was right in front of her.

Emily turned around and walked into the living room not saying a word. Frowning Santana wonders what's up Emily's ass, but ignores it writing it off as maybe she didn't hear her. Brittany grabs her arm dragging the Latina over to her house.

"Hurry your butt up I don't want to run into Alice." Brittany said pulling her girlfriend with her. She didn't like her younger sister who even though she was only nine had made several passes at her girlfriend. Santana just found it amusing and it turned her on to see Brittany get all jealous and possessive.

"God B we don't have to hurry Alice is sleeping over at a friend's house remember." Santana reminds her taking her keys and opening the door. "Is anyone even here?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Brittany said frowning. "Hello anyone home!" she shouted spinning around. "So I guess no one's home they probably went to the movies."

"Britt why didn't you go with them you love the movies?" Santana asks.

"Cause you couldn't come duh why would I want to go without you. I have to hang with them all the time I'd rather spend time with you when I can." Brittany said shrugging.

"I love you," Santana swooned kissing Brittany. "Now let's get those instruments and show Emily what a show is."

Brittany smiled letting Santana lead her down into the basement. As much time as Brittany spends at Santana's is how much time Santana has spent at Brittany's. They know where everything is in each other's houses and were both considered part of the family. So Brittany let her girlfriend lead her into the music recording studio that her girlfriend absolutely loved to mess around in. The blonde could dance the heck out of anything, but the Latina could sing and with Brittany's parent's connections they would both end up getting signed by some agent if they wanted.

"So what are you going to play?" Brittany asked opening the door to the instrument room.

"How 'bout an acoustic and electric guitar and your dad's bass from when he played with Lady Gaga." Santana said smiling knowing that the blonde loved to dance when she played the bass and sang just as much as she loved to watch her dance.

"K, but if my dad finds out I had no idea you took his favorite bass." Brittany says kissing Santana as she takes one of the guitars from her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

As soon as Brittany and Santana left Emily let out a sigh glad that they had gone and she's away from all that gayness not that she has a problem with gays in general. It was overwhelming to be around all that. The fact that her aunt and uncle were okay with Santana and everyone else seemed okay too confused her. She was very uneasy around the two girls who didn't seem to understand how to not be all over each other.

Carlos showed Emily to the theater room before heading out for his date with one of the sophomore Cheerios. She turned on the TV and searched through the moves for something to watch. She had just sat down to watch Legally Blonde when she heard a commotion upstairs. Before she could even consider what the noise was she heard a shriek and a blonde flash leap over her to hid behind the couch.

"I'm going to get you." Santana said smiling rushing in also leaping over Emily landing squarely on Brittany causing her to huff.

"I give, I give." Brittany pleaded giggling as Santana tickled her.

Emily wide eyed quickly got up and ran out of the room trying to get the image of the two girls on top of each other out of her mind.

"Hey Em sorry about that we sometimes get carried away." Santana said catching up with Emily grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?" Emily said a little harshly causing Santana to frown until Brittany came over kissing her Latina.

Emily turned started to walk away from the two girls.

"Em wait come up to the studio with us Brittany wants to show someone other than me her new dance. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that she's amazing." Santana says smiling.

"Sorry I have to call my mom maybe later." Emily said running out of the room and up to her room.

_What the hell is up her butt!  
_Santana frowned as Brittany pulled her up towards the studio. She was glad that Brittany didn't catch on as fast as everyone else for once. She really didn't get what was up Emily's butt all the sudden ever since Brittany had gotten into the pool she had been acting weird.

"San come on I wanna dance." Brittany pouted so cute that no one could resist her.

"Okay, okay I'm coming babe." Santana said running after her girl.

They just so happened to stop right in the sight of Emily's room when Brittany spun around surprise kissing Santana. She was happily surprised deepening the kiss moaning into the blonde's mouth not breaking apart for several minutes. When she looked up she saw Emily frozen in her doorway with a disgusted look on her face before she turned away. Brittany pulled her upstairs to the dance studio.

_She's fucking homophobic._

**I hope I'm making Emily believable I'm not sure as I've been bouncing between stories sometimes my train of thought for how something was going to go gets cut off by the need to write for another story arrgh it's so confusing sometimes I should stick to writing just one story at a time. Oh and for all of you who liked my game show pieces I just started to write one of the suggestions and might have it up in two weeks or so again no promises as typing has taken over for a few days.**


	3. Welcome to McKinley

**So the last chapter some people mentioned Emily being over the top in her reaction to Santana and Brittany. I wanted to make her a hypocrite that's part of the reason why I made her so mean in her thoughts and reaction also I wanted to highlight that fact that's she's just very confused after having thought one thing was so true and having it turn out to be so wrong. I mean no offense and don't worry she will soften in her thoughts and reaction towards the two girls though not yet.**

"Santana, Brittany get your lazy asses out of bed. I don't care how late you were up, you have Cheerio practice in an hour." Victoria yelled up the stairs waking everyone else in the house. This is because she accidently walked in on them having sex a week after Santana had come out to her and had refused to enter Santana's room unless the door was open since.

"We're already up mom." Santana groaned as Brittany happily opened the door dragging a still half sleeping Santana.

"Well how am I suppose to know half the time only Brittany gets up cause you're being difficult." Victoria teased her as all three women made their way down to the kitchen. "Oh and you're taking Emily with you as she starts today and I expect you to show her around." she told her daughter.

Santana and Victoria grabbed coffee sucking it down like it's their life line while Brittany gets some orange juice. Emily comes in from the pool surprised to see the two Lopez women and Brittany all up and eating.

"Good Emily you should get ready as these two have to leave for their cheerleading practice in twenty. Which reminds me you two should go get ready an no funny business in the shower." Victoria warned as all three girls headed up stairs.

"You could totally swim while we have Cheerio practice." Brittany said smiling as she dragged Santana up to her room. She totally missed the look of concern and embarrassment slash disgust, but it wasn't lost on Santana.

"Sure I'll be down in twenty." Emily said quickly running to her room.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was hard and unnerving to be around them. She wasn't looking forward to having to ride in the car with them.

Getting into the shower, she let the water fall on her to try and help her forget about Brittany and Santana. After showering she dried her hair and went to find something to wear. It took her several minutes of pulling out just about every piece of clothing she owned to finally find something exceptional for her to wear. She finally pulled out a teal half sleeve dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black riding boots. Looking in the mirror she applied a small amount of makeup and smiled at her appearance. She knew that she'd make a good first impression with this look that she'd get in with the popular crowd.

"Finally, get in we're going to be late!" Santana growled slamming her door shut and starting the car.

"Thanks," Emily mumbled before getting in the car. She looked away as Santana kissed Brittany before starting the car. She wished that they would stop with all the cute little things they did such as holding hand as they were now on the center consult.

Santana looked in the mirror and saw that Emily wasn't looking at them. It made her so mad that she had to drive her homophobic cousin to school with her. She was already forming a plan to make her ex-favorite cousin regret ever coming here.

"Sanny if you don't stop you'll drive your car into a tree like I did." Brittany said forcing Santana to stop before she hurt her girl.

"Sorry I was distracted." Santana said sweetly kissed Brittany while glaring back at Emily who looked away when they kissed.

"It's okay I get distracted too, but coach won't like it if we're late again." Brittany says pulling Santana across the seat and out of the car.

"Out," growled Santana grabbing her and Brittany's backpacks slamming the door.

"What am I suppose to do until school starts?" Emily asks looking at Santana for the first time all day. She notices that her and Brittany are in cheerleading uniforms that are white and red. They are also very very short skirts that on a normal size girl would be okay, but on Brittany it showed just about every inch of her gorgeous legs that Emily couldn't take her eyes off of. Luckily neither girl noticed as they had already started to head off. "Hey wait, what am I suppose to do?" she yelled following her.

"I don't fucking care." Santana yelled stopped dead in her tracks causing Brittany to run into her and frown at her.

Emily was shocked at how mean was being to her and Brittany was acting although it was completely normal.

"You can either sit in the bleachers or go inside the school and find something to do. Sorry, but we really need to go." Brittany said pulling Santana with her towards the football field.

Emily didn't really know what to do so she headed towards the school thinking maybe she'd be able to get her schedule now and map out her routs to her classes. Walking into the almost empty school she held her head high knowing that this place would be a breeze compared to Rosewood high. For one it was way smaller and two it smelt extra small town. Once she found the school councilor and got her schedule a short brown hair badly dressed girl walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Pillsberry." Rachel asked not noticing Emily at all.

"Rachel this is Emily. She's new and I was hoping you'd be willing to show her around." Ms. Pillsberry said smiling.

"Of course I'd love to show Emily around." Rachel smiled motioning for Emily to follow her. Once outside of Ms. Pillsberry's office Rachel stopped and turned around to face Emily. "Hello Emily, I'm Rachel Berry. I'll show you around and tell you who to avoid before I head into the choir room to practice my vocals." she said taking Emily's schedule to see what classes she had and where her locker was.

"Um thanks," Emily said trying to keep up with the shorter girl who moved rather fast for someone so small.

"Okay this is your locker." Rachel stopped in front of it. "So Emily where are you from?" she asked.

"I just moved here from Rosewood to live with my aunt for the year at least. Perhaps you know my cousin Sant-" Emily started before Rachel cut her off.

"You're Santana Lopez's cousin. Wow you'll be set at this school."

They walked around as Rachel pointed out places and classrooms that she would need to know.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"San I have to go meet Mike to go over chorography, I'll see you in second period." Brittany told her as they exited the locker room.

"Okay see you then," Santana said kissing her before going to find one of the football players to get a slushie.

She walked down towards the boys locker room. Slamming the door open she looked around for either Puck or Dave. None of the guys are even bothered by her being in there as one she's seen most of them naked anyway and two she's a lesbian and totally into Brittany. When she finally sees Dave she marches right up to him.

"Dave, I need a super slushie." Santana growls.

"What?" Dave stutters stepping back from the scary Latina. "I thought Brittany had put a stop to you slushieing anyone." he said a little confused.

"I can do what I want Dave and Britt doesn't control me." Santana said getting angry.

"Sure here, but you didn't get it from me." Dave said and Santana gave him a look like why. "Your girl is scary when she's pissed." he said and they both shuttered.

Santana gulped taking the slushie from him. She knew he was right the few times that Brittany had actually gotten upset she was downright scary, thankfully for her it had only happened four times in the thirteen years she had been friends and now dating Brittany. Deciding that she didn't care about what her girlfriend would do she walked out of the boy's locker room to find her target.

_I'll be damned if I let that homophobic off easy. Hell no, I'm going to make her life here a living hell._

Santana smirked seeing her target talking to Rachel. She lingered farther down the hall waiting for Rachel to leave and the halls to fill up more so they would all know Emily was an the bottom of the social latter. When Rachel finally left to head to the choir room, Santana smirked and motioned for two huge hockey players to follow her.

Santana was ten feet away from Emily when she turned around and started to wave at her cousin before she was hit by a huge slushie.

"Welcome to McKinley!" Santana shouted back being flanked by the two hockey players, all smirking as they headed away. "You may leave now." she told the hockey players who gladly ran away from her. She scared just about everyone with perhaps the exception of Quinn and sometimes Puck and of course Brittany.

She walked towards the auditorium to pick Brittany up and walk her to her first class after all she did have five minutes before she had to be in her bio class.

"Come on B, I'll walk you to class hun." Santana said smiling walking in to see the beautiful sight of her girlfriend dancing.

"K, we'll continue this up after school during glee." Brittany said skipping down to Santana, kissing her and looping their arms together.

"Did you have a good time?" Santana asked tripping a freshman as they walked pass earning her a glare and elbow from Brittany. "What I have to keep up my rep. I can't be seen as soft just cause I'll do anything for you." she defended herself.

"San be nice and yes we got a lot done." Brittany says leaning into the Latina as they passed Emily who was still standing in front of her locker drenched in slushie. Luckily for Santana, Brittany didn't notice as she was too busy trying to snuggle farther into her girlfriend.

"That's good," Santana smiled helping her snuggle move into her by pulling her closer. "Well here you are." she said detaching herself from the blonde, giving her a quick kiss before running down the hall to try and make it on time to her class though she doubted.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

The bell had just rung and Emily didn't know what to do. She began to walk towards her first class not knowing what else to do as she didn't want to be late on her first day. Walking by a bathroom she was dragged in.

"Please not-" Emily was cut off by a shorter blonde.

"You're Emily Fields aren't you. I'm Quinn, who did this to you?" Quinn said really fast already knowing that this was Santana's cousin Emily who had come to live with her. Victoria had called her last night asking if she would look out for her as everyone who knew Santana knew she wouldn't do something like that unless it involved Brittany.

"Do I know you?" Emily asked trying not to cry from being overwhelmed by it all.

"No, but Mrs. L asked me to look out for you since she knew Santana wouldn't." Quinn said smiling helping her get the slushie out of her eyes.

"Thanks I guess, you don't have to help." Emily said scooping the ice out of her bra.

"Listen I've been slushied before and I'm here to help, plus you'll need so new clothes and I keep a spare pair in my locker that will probably fit you." Quinn said using a towel to dry her hair.

"You really don't have to help, I think I can handle it from here." Emily said taking the clothes from Quinn.

"No, I'll walk you to class so you don't get slushied again." Quinn said smiling.

_Wow girls here are nice and hot. What the fuck don't think that Emily. Hey boobs are nice. No, Emily no._

"So who slushied you? You never did say." Quinn said turning around as Emily changed.

"I'm not sure I should say." Emily shyly says blushing for some unknown reason as she changes.

"Listen I don't care how big the football or hockey player no one messes with a Cheerio or a relation to a Cheerio especially on their first day." Quinn growled.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding." Emily said as Quinn opened the door for her.

"Don't protect whoever did this to you, they need to be punished." Quinn argued grabbing Emily's arm.

"Why do you care so much?" Emily asked.

"Because I feel bad that it happened to you. I know what it's like to be the new kid plus a little birdy told me you're a great swimmer. God knows our team needs help, plus I figured you'd be pretty good at dancing and maybe join our glee club. On top of all that you're Santana's favorite cousin and she'd kill me if I didn't help you." Quinn smiled shrugging.

"Not likely she's the one that slushied me." Emily said stopping in front of her class.

"Wait, what? Oh well just go to class tell them Sue gave you permission to be late." Quinn said jogging down the hall waving.

_What the fuck was all this about? Why is she being so nice? She is really hot though. God I can't think like this._

Emily opened the door and walked in.

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy typing and writing my new Big Brother game piece. I've had this done for a while and I promise to get the next part up faster.**


	4. Angel Quinn and Scary Brittany

As soon as Emily told Quinn that Santana slushied her, she took off to go find Brittany who had gym and thankfully Santana didn't. She flew in and grabbed Brittany out of the weight room, dragging her into the Cheerios locker room.

"Q?" Brittany says very confused which honestly wasn't that hard.

"Do you know what your girlfriend has done?" Quinn asks fire practically coming out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about she's only been sleeping with me." Brittany said frowning.

"No B, I so did not need to know that, but that's not it no. Santana super slushied Emily in the hallway before school in the fucking crowded hallways Brittany, she humiliated her own cousin and for what." Quinn shouted at her, shaking the blonde.

"What? Q you're scaring me." Brittany said backing away.

"Sorry B, it's not your fault that S is a sadist bitch that gets off by torturing others." Quinn said more to herself than Brittany.

Brittany tilts her head unsure of what Quinn had just said, but knowing she won't get anything out of her until she calms down enough to stop speaking another language. She rubs circles on Quinn's back just like she does with Santana.

_They really are more similar than anyone realize._

"You better yet?" Brittany asks when Quinn's breathing evens out.

"Yeah thanks B, okay." Quinn pauses to try and think of a way to explain this whole thing to Brittany.

"Hello, Quinn you in there?" Brittany says waving her hands in front of her face.

"Sorry again, listen to me carefully B, okay." Brittany nods and Quinn continues. "Santana super slushied Emily." she only said so Brittany would intake it and not get confused.

"What? That can't be true. She stopped slushieing people when we officially got together." Brittany said very confused as to why she would do such a thing.

"Britt, she did. I don't know why all I know is that I found Emily drenched in the hall. I helped her clean up and she was hesitant to tell me that it was Santana who slushied her." Quinn told Brittany hugging her knowing that Brittany hated the very mean, bitchy side of Santana that hadn't shown up really since they started dating.

"I have to go find San," Brittany said getting up.

"Brittany wait, no calm down." Quinn yelled grabbing her arm.

"NO Quinn I won't calm down. She promised. She promised, she wouldn't do this anymore." Brittany yelled using her strength to rip her arm out of Quinn's grip.

Quinn can't do anything, but watch as Brittany storms out of the locker room. She really scared as she's never seen this side of Brittany before, it's scarier than an angry Santana. It causes her to wonder if telling Brittany was the best idea. At seeing how pissed she was it really worries her that she might actually hurt Santana.

_Oh god what monster have I released to go after Santana. No, Brittany wouldn't hurt Santana, she wouldn't hurt anyone. She's just going to tell her off nothing more than she normally does I hope._

"Um, hi." Emily said causing Quinn to jump. "Sorry, I was told I could change in here." she apologized, blushing a little.

"Change? Wait did the bell ring?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Yeah it's second period and I'm going to swim a couple of laps. You know training for swimming." Emily tells her opening her backpack and pulling out her swimsuit.

"Do you have a free period or something?" Quinn asks turning around as Emily changed.

"No, but my English class was having a test on a book they read so the teacher told me I could leave." Emily smiles sweetly at Quinn, trying not to stare at her boobs.

_God Emily, she's straight, just like you're supposed to be._

"Well aren't you lucky. I'm currently missing my history class." Quinn said getting up and heading to the door. "Oh by the way you might want to avoid Brittany as she's pissed at Santana for what she did to you. So she's on a rampage which I've never seen and frankly it's fucking scary." she says turning around. "See you later Em."

Emily nearly passed out when Quinn called her Em. She was thankful that Quinn had left and didn't see her stumble back.

_Fuck! I can't, I can't."_

She ran to the pool and dived in, needing to clear her messed up head.

_Sure I told my mom and best friends, but I'm not sure anymore. What if I'm not and everyone thinks I am. No one can know especially here._

Emily swam laps until the bell rang, calming her nerves and clearing her thoughts of all things gay for now anyway.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

Brittany had been searching for Santana all of second period and now it was third period and still no sign of her. At first she thought that Santana was avoiding her, but then she heard Sue saying that she sent her on an errand. So this is how she ended up waiting in the parking lot for her girlfriend to return.

"Santana Maria Lopez, you get your butt over here right the fuck now." Brittany shouted, causing Santana to shutter and fear for her life even though she was still in her car.

_ Fuck she's pissed._

"Hey Britt Britt," Santana sweetly says getting out of the car.

"Don't hey Britt Britt me Santana Lopez, I'm pissed off at you." Brittany growls dragging Santana with her into the girls bathroom in the gym.

"Britt, babe you know I love you-" Santana started before Brittany pushed her against the wall. At first she thought that the blonde was going to fuck her until Brittany's fist end up in the wall next to her head.

She turned around and walked to the door to stop herself from doing something she'd regret. Santana stares at her wide eyed. She'd never seen her girlfriend so pissed at her. Once at Puck, but never at her. It scared her to see Brittany this mad and at her.

"Britt," Santana weakly said trying not to cry.

"I-almost hurt-you." Brittany sobbed and it broke Santana's heart. She finally decided to risk it and ran over and flung her arms around the blonde.

"Britt Britt, it's okay I'm here. You didn't hurt me." Santana whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"No San, I'm still pissed at you." Brittany said pushing Santana off of her.

"What? Babe what are you talking about?" Santana tries to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. This is all your fault." Brittany fumed standing up and walking across the room from Santana so as not to hurt her.

"Britt I can explain..." Santana trailed off as Mercedes and Kurt walked in. "Wheezy, Pretty Boy what are you doing here?" she growled walking over to Brittany.

They stood next to each other, but Mercedes and Kurt could tell something was up with them. Kurt was going to just leave it cause honestly who wanted to make Satan angry at them. He had only come in to help Mercedes redo her eye liner and eye shadow. And maybe to put some on himself, but not too obvious. But of course Mercedes decided she needed to say something which meant so did he.

_Okay just leave now and maybe Britt will forget that she's pissed at me. I hope, but doubt it when she'd really pissed my girl can hold a fucking grudge. Which normally I would find funny, but why do I get the feeling I'm going to be in the fucking dog house for a long time. I needs my girl. My only hope is she doesn't tell my mom that would only make it worse. But really how can she be mad at me after all it's all Emily's fault. She's the one who's homophobic and won't look at Britts and me._

"Is something wrong with you two?" Mercedes asks.

"Nothing's wrong Wheezy." Santana growls glaring at them.

"Um Satan...I mean Santana there is obviously something wrong as this is the first time I've walked in on just the two of you in the bathroom and you weren't going at it." Kurt points out ducking behind Mercedes to avoid being attacked by the scary Latina.

"What? That makes no sense Unicorn." Brittany says frowning.

"You do know that we don't go at it all the time. We can control ourselves." Santana scoffed at them.

"Yeah right-" Mercedes started before Kurt pulled her out after seeing the look on Santana's face.

Brittany scooted away from Santana as soon as the other two left. She was really still pissed and had only let Santana get this close to her cause Kurt and Mercedes had come in. she didn't need them meddling in their business.

_I'm so telling her mother and not having sex with her for a very long time._

"Well?" Brittany asked her hands on her hips.

"Well what?" Santana smartly asked earning her a whack on the back on the head. "Ouch," she grabbed the back of her head. "What the fuck B?"

"Don't play stupid with me Santana. You know very well what. Why the fuck did you super slushie Emily?" Brittany growled glaring at Santana causing her to back away.

"Um, maybe, but I had a good reason." Santana started backing into a wall as she was terrified of what Brittany would do.

"Really what reason could you fucking have for being that fucking mean to your own damn cousin." Brittany shouted at her.

"Britt," Santana sighed starting to cry.

Brittany's anger finally broke at seeing her strong, willful girlfriend crying, she grabbed her tightly into a hug as she sobbed into the crock of Brittany's neck.

"Shh, babe whatever it is you can tell me." Brittany whispered still hugging the Latina tightly to her.

"I don't want upset you babe." Santana sniffled finally getting a hold of herself.

"Honey you're upsetting me more by not telling me." Brittany told her lifting her chin up so she could look her in the eyes.

"But...you're not pissed at me anymore?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm still pissed though I'm not as angry, but I will start to get angry again if you don't start explaining." Brittany sternly said.

"Britt I know this might be a little hard for you to follow, but I'll tell you cause you're my girlfriend and deserve to know. So please tell me if you don't understand something that I've said." Santana says looking in Brittany's eyes to make sure she's getting it.

Brittany nods not wanting to risk saying something possible mean to her girl.

"Since dinner I've noticed that Emily has been distant and unwilling to look at us when we're together." Santana started, but she became so pissed that she had to stop. Brittany hugged her trying to help calm her down.

"Calm down sweetie, it's okay. We'll get through this together. You'll figure out how to solve it just like you always do." Brittany whispered rubbing circles on Santana's back.

_She looks so small. What could have possibly made her feel so bad. If Finn or Puck have said anything about her again I'll kill them._

_ I could just lie and not tell her about Emily. Sure she'll be pissed at me, but she shouldn't have to deal with these narrow minded idiots. Fuck, those eyes how can I ever lie to her._

"San, San. You going to tell or should I try and use mind reading to know what you're thinking." Brittany asked smiling encouraging at Santana.

"Emily has been so distant and keeps giving us disgusting looks. Brittany I think, no I know she's homophobic." Santana finally gets out.

"What? San that doesn't make since, what does home have to do with anything." Brittany asked tilting her head.

"Britt, I really would like it if I didn't have to tell you this. I prefer that you remain all innocent and able to believe in people, but I have to. So I need you to listen very carefully okay Britt." Santana said leaning in and lightly kissing her. Brittany nodded not completely understanding, but she trusted her girlfriend. "Homophobic Britt, means that the person hates unicorn people and doesn't want them to be around them or happy." she says trying to put it in terms that Brittany would understand.

"That's awful! Are you sure Emily is a unicorn hater. Maybe your just misunderstanding." Brittany asked pulling Santana up as she stood up.

"No Britt I'm-" Brittany cut her off crashing their lips together.

"I'm still pissed that you super slushied Emily and if I hear that you either slushied or had had someone slushied Emily I will not have sex with you for six months. Do I make myself clear?" Brittany sternly asked glaring at Santana.

Santana gulped she had to admit that the blonde was scary, but so damn hot when she took charge. She was so turned on right now.

"Babe, you're so hot right now. Wanna skip the rest of the day and head to yours. I can think of several things I would love to do to that damn sexy body of yours." Santana husked, smirking at seeing the lust forming in her girlfriend eyes.

"As much as I would love to we have to get to fourth period. Mr. Shue will not let us back in glee if we miss Spanish again." Brittany says pulling Santana out the door.

"So you're not angry at me anymore." Santana asked hopefully.

"I'm still upset, but I know you were only doing what you thought you had to, to protect us. Don't think that gets you off the hook though. You have to apologize to her if you ever want to have sex again and don't even think about saying you can get some elsewhere." Brittany warned frowning at her.

"I would never, I love you." Santana said shocked pulling Brittany into her, kissing her cheek.

"Good to know." Brittany sighs snuggling into the Latina as they headed towards their Spanish class.

_I'm still angry that she would slushie Emily, she knows how I feel about it. She better know how damn lucky she is that I decided to forgive her. I still can't believe that Emily's a unicorn hater. I know a lot of people especially around here don't like unicorns or bi-corns, but all of San's family supports us so I don't understand._

_ Ooo duck! I wonder if San wants to go feed the ducky's during lunch. She does owe me. Maybe I can finally convince her that we need to get a pet duck. Oh and we are so having a Disney movie marathon when we get home and I'll be damned if she doesn't let me cuddle the fuck out of her._

Santana smile widened when Brittany snuggled into her. She felt like things were back to normal.

_I know I'm in the fucking dog house still, but at least most things are back to normal with us. I just hope she doesn't want a pet duck. I love my girl more than anything, but I can't handle having a pet duck, Lord Tubbington is more than I can handle as it is._

"Babe, we have twenty minutes still." Brittany said pouting.

"Well I'm guessing getting in a quickie is out of the question?" Santana asked that maybe it wasn't.

"Only if you're willing to take a risk." Brittany winks sauntering down the hall.

"Fuck, you're going to be the fucking death of me." Santana whispered to herself running after Brittany.

**So the next chapter will be quite long and I should have it up in the next few days as I'm halfway though it already. I have an outline for five more chapters in this story if their is anything that you would like to see in here please tell me and I'll try to incorporate it. Oh I hope you all like Brittany's reaction cause let's be honest she's way scarier than Santana ever could be.**


	5. Glee?

When Emily walked into her fourth period Spanish, she saw first Rachel who waved at her to sit down with her then Quinn which made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She was rooted to the spot, not knowing where to sit. She could sit next to Rachel and focus on the class or sit next to Quinn and try to not stare at her. The decision should have been simple, but of course her life couldn't be simple no.

_Fuck what should I do. I can't sit next to her. Why can nothing be just simple, it's not like A is here to complicate things. Which reminds me that I have to call the girls after school._

"Just pick a spot pretty lady." Puck whispered in her ear.

Emily spun around and glared at the mohawk boy, but decided to take his advice and sit down. The only problem is that now both seats that she had been considering where now taken. Not that she was upset that she couldn't sit next to Quinn who was sitting next to the mohawk boy. She saw Rachel motioning for her to sit in front of her next to a wheel chair boy who had glasses. Sitting now next to him, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Artie, you're Emily right." Artie started before Rachel butt in.

"Yes Artie, this is Santana's cousin. The one she slushied." Rachel said as Mercedes looked up at her.

"Hi Emily, I'm Mercedes and I would like to say welcome to the club of people who have been slushied by Santana." Mercedes said smiling.

"So all of you have been slushied by her too." Emily asked.

"Yep, in fact over half the school has." Artie said.

"Though since she got together official with Brittany she stopped slushieing people. In fact I'm surprised that we haven't heard the atomic bomb of Brittany's reaction go off yet." Mercedes said and the other two agreed. None of them noticed that Emily looked away and confused when they mentioned Brittany and Santana.

"Speak of the devil," Rachel said as the bell rang and Brittany and Santana came running in straightening their uniforms.

Emily averted her eyes from them as they walked in hand in hand to their seats in the back. Santana glared at Emily until Brittany elbowed her, whispering something naughty in her ear causing her to smirk.

"Santana, Brittany please take your seats and preferable not on each other." Mr. Shue said walking in not even looking at them. "Oh and be quiet during class you two. I don't want to have to send you to the office again."

The whole class snickered, but Emily who was last as to what was going on and why everyone was fine with them being together.

"Quinn," Mr. Shue sternly said.

Quinn whipped her head around from glaring at Santana to focus in on Mr. Shue.

After the first twenty minutes of class from what Emily could tell Mr. Shue speaking bad Spanish, he spilt them into groups of four. She was in a group with Rachel, Artie and Mercedes. Looking back she saw Santana glaring at her. She didn't know why her cousin was so pissed off at her, but whatever it was her cousin was pissed beyond belief. When she saw Brittany lean over to kiss Santana, she turned it still made her extremely uncomfortable.

_I don't get why they have to act like this around people aren't they suppose to hid these kinds of things. I swear every time I see them together they are doing something that makes me uncomfortable._

"Emily, what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Emily asked turning to look at them.

"Well we were wondering why Santana has been glaring at us for the last five minutes." Mercedes said motioning towards Santana.

"No idea," Emily honestly said.

"She's probably planning her next attack." Artie commented shuttering thinking it might be on him since he had tried to corner Brittany earlier to tell her Santana wasn't good for her.

"I can image," Rachel said also shuttering.

"Is she always like this?" Emily asked hoping maybe it wasn't just her.

"Yep, though not as much since she started dating Brittany. In fact until today everything had been calm." Mercedes said thinking back.

"Oh," Emily said looking back to see Quinn saying something to Santana.

"Santana, stop being such a bitch." Quinn whispered causing Santana to stop her glaring at Emily to look at Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Santana harshly asked glancing over to make sure Brittany was preoccupied with telling Puck about the unicorn she almost caught the other day.

Normally Puck would have teased anyone who talked like this, but this was Brittany and he knew better than to piss Santana off by not indulging Brittany. So he sat there listening to her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Quinn harshly whispered looking from her to Emily.

"No I don't Quinn, I have no idea what you are insinuating." Santana said pretending to do the worksheet she finished two minutes after she received it and now she was pretending to work on Brittany's even thought she had already finished it cause it would be embarrassing if her own girlfriend failed Spanish.

"Please you've been a bitch to Emily. I saw you this morning at your car. Just cause Brittany ignored it, thinking that it was just you being grumpy because you two couldn't go at it like you normally do. And then let's not forget about the super slushie." Quinn whispered glaring at the Latina.

"Whatever Q, it's my business not yours so keep your nose out of it unless you wanna get hurt too." Santana threatened staring Quinn down until they both just so happened to look over and see Brittany get up and go up to Rachel, Emily, Mercedes and Artie sitting at their table. "Puck!" she harshly whispers causing him to whipped his head around to see them.

"What did you say to make B leave?" Quinn asked grabbing Santana arm to stop her from doing something stupid.

"I didn't do anything. I swear that I was listening to her and then all the sudden she decided to get up and go over them." Puck squeaks ducking.

"Calm your tits Puckerman, I'm not upset." Santana scoffed watching the interaction between her girlfriend and cousin.

Emily had been working on her worksheet when suddenly arms encircled her squeezing her tightly. She tried to wiggle out only to be met by giggling as the other three just shook their heads.

"You're funny," Brittany giggled completely missing the uncomfortable look on Emily's face as Brittany continues to hug her and practically sit in her lap.

"Um, thanks?" Emily says frowning.

"Brittany shouldn't you be working on your worksheet?" Rachel asks knowing that no one, but maybe Santana should be done.

"Tana's doing it," Brittany shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Oh yeah that's right Satan does all of your work. God Britt why-" Artie started, but Mercedes slapped her hand over his mouth, smiling at Brittany.

"Isn't that nice of her." Mercedes sweetly says forcing Artie to turn around.

"Brittany I'm surprised you're still talking to Santana after what she did to Emily." Rachel says trying to keep her entertained she didn't have to listen to whatever weird thought came into her head.

"I was angry like a lion, but we talked it out and she won't be doing anything like that again so we're all cool. Plus Rachel you should understand the most that lady kisses are amazing and who wouldn't want then, honestly." Brittany giggled at Rachel's confused look.

"But you wouldn't talk to Puck for weeks." Rachel remembers frowning.

"Rachel, lady kisses." Brittany stares at her wondering what's wrong with her.

"So Brittany, why did you come over here?" Emily asks.

"Well I got tired of talking to Puck and saw the four of you up here and thought it would be more fun to talk to you all." Brittany smiles.

"Well Brittany as much as I would love to hear about ducks, unicorns or cats, I have to finish this." Rachel says going back to working.

"Em, you should totally meet me in the cafeteria." Brittany cheerfully says getting up and skipping over to Santana plopping in her lap.

Emily glances over only to quickly look away again though she did notice that Santana was glaring at her again.

_What is up with that? Santana hates me, but her girl...girl...her friend is being nice almost like she's protecting me. This is a weird place. Should I meet her in the cafeteria, but when. God that girl is confused I wonder how Santana has dealt with her all these years. She normally hates people like this._

"Hey Emily, meet Britt and me in the cafeteria after school." Quinn whispers in her ear passing by causing Emily to shutter.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

_Calm down Emily they're not going to hurt you. Quinn helped you so why would she hurt you and Brittany just seems too sweet to actually hurt anyone. Yeah that's right no one's going to hurt me or find out so calm down._

"Emily!" Brittany shouted running over and hugging Emily, picking her up.

"B, put her down." Quinn shouts walking towards them. "God you're probably scaring the poor girl." she adds.

"Sorry," Brittany sheepishly says putting her down.

"It's okay, just maybe next time don't pick me up." Emily said smiling as she got another huge hug from Brittany.

"Yeah, yeah you're really happy to see her B, but we need to get going." Quinn said slyly smiling at Brittany's antics.

_At least Brittany is being nice to Emily. I don't know what's up her butt, but I hope Brittany can remove it cause Emily doesn't deserve to be treated like shit._

"Come on Em, you're coming with us to glee." Brittany cheerfully informs her skipping out of the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Emily looks over at Quinn for an explanation.

"We have glee practice before we go to Cheerios. Do you not know what glee club is?" Quinn asked not surprised if she didn't as she, herself hadn't known what it was before either.

"No,"

"Okay, glee is a club where we sing and dance. We have competitions and-" Quinn was cut off by Brittany.

"God you two are worse than Tana when it's her grumpy time of the month." Brittany giggles as she grabs both girls, dragging them to the choir room.

Quinn smiles over at Emily shrugging as they are dragged by to some, but not her surprisingly strong blonde. Emily on the other hand was amazed at how strong Brittany was. She didn't think she could break away even if she wanted to.

_God she's strong, oh she just smiled at me. I guess I can go, it's not like I have much of a choice._

"So is she always like this?" Emily asked.

"Yep, she's always this excited to go to glee. Though she's normally dragging Santana with her." Quinn thinks allowed.

"Santana's in glee club?" Emily laughs thinking that she has to be joking.

"She'll tell you it's only to make Brittany happy, but really she enjoys it just as much." Quinn says before almost tripping over her own feet.

"God you two are clumsy." Brittany giggles.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

Santana walked into the choir room for the first time ever without Brittany. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Artie were already there and they were shocked and just stared at the Latina as she walked up to her seat. None of them said anything to her too scared to speak to her without Brittany there.

"What are you losers staring at?" Santana growled.

"You're here," Kurt said.

"Without Brittany," Blaine finished.

"And after the way the two of you were acting earlier I'm surprised that you even showed I thought Brittany would have either beaten the shit out of you or been so pissed off that she told you not to show your face again." Mercedes said staring at the Latina.

"Whatever don't talk to me." Santana scoffed crossing her arms.

"Should we told talk to her?" Artie asked.

"Hell no it's better to leave Satan alone." Mercedes whispered so Santana couldn't hear her.

"Mercedes has a point." Rachel said glancing up at Santana who was filing her nails, glaring at the whiteboard.

_Where the fuck is Britt? She said she'd meet me here, but where is she? Perhaps she's talking to Sue, yeah or maybe I'm early. Yeah that's it I'm early. Wait, why the fuck am I here this early. I could be out planning my next attack on Emily. God why can't Britt understand that I only want to protect us from all the homophobic creeps-_

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by Puck coming in and plopping down next to her.

"Mouth breather, what do you want?" Santana snaps not wanting to deal with Puck right now.

"Well I want to know when you grew a pair and decided to slushie your own cousin? I mean I always thought Brittany controlled everything you do as you're normally a pathetic whipped bitch." Puck said smiling.

"Whatever loser, you know how much trouble I got into because of what I did." Santana said smirking proud of herself.

"Really? Brittany angry at you? That's hard to believe. The girl's too nice to hold a grude." Puck laughed thinking Santana was joking.

"It's not funny Puck, she put her fist into the bathroom wall next to my head cause she was so pissed." Santana told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Shit you're not joking-" Puck started, but was stopped when Santana elbowed him to shut up as Quinn, Brittany and the new girl Emily came in or more like the two girls were being dragged by Brittany.

Santana frowned as Brittany sat next to Emily who had Quinn on her other side. She knew Brittany was still upset at her, but not sitting with her in glee really hurt. It was like the whole Artie thing all ever again. She watched as Brittany gave Emily a hug a kiss on the cheek, she was about to throw up when Brittany sat on her lap.

"Hey babe, you still have to apologize to Emily." Brittany whispered giving her a kiss on the lips, pulling away as Mr. Shue and Finn walked in.

"Whatever," Santana scoffs pretending not to care.

Deciding that they should act normal, Brittany attacks Santana's lips, straddling her Emily glances back for a second to see where Brittany had gone and quickly looked forward again.

_They really allow them to do that in school. It's so inappropriate. Why isn't anyone saying anything._

Emily turned to ask Quinn about it only to see a tall, gawky, goofy looking boy sit down next to her and give her a peak on the lips.

"Emily this is my boyfriend Finn," Quinn says smiling as he reaches out his hand across his girlfriend.

"Hi Emily," Finn says shaking her hand.

"Hi, so how long have you two been dating?" Emily asked since it seemed everyone else was ignoring the small brunette and girl guy who were arguing over something and the teacher Mr. Shue who was trying to calm them both down.

"We've been together since halfway through sophomore year." Quinn proudly says.

"That's cool," Emily said blushing.

_Of course she's straight see Em._

"So Quinn tells me you're Santana's cousin." Finn says trying to start up a conversation with the new hot girl who is nothing like Santana.

"Yeah, do they always do that?" Emily asks motioning towards Brittany and Santana.

"Yes, everyday it's gross. They just need to keep their grossness out of the school, but no one does anything." Finn grumbled.

Before Emily could answer or say anything, Mr. Shue finally got control over Rachel and Kurt and decided to start.

"Okay everyone let's start this week's lesson by introducing Emily Fields who has come into our fold for today and hopefully will decided to join us." Mr. Shue said smiling.

The rest of glee they argued over which songs to do for Regional's. Emily didn't know what to do so instead she just watched everyone else. She noticed how her cousin didn't appear to really want to be here and stayed really close to Brittany the whole time, eyeing Artie the wheel chair kid the whole time. Brittany on the other hand looked very happy to be here offering her opinion here and there. Two Asian kids a taller boy and shorter girl were sitting together a few seats away from Brittany and Santana not doing or saying anything. She thought she heard someone call them Mike and Tina.

Mercedes was sitting by a blonde hair, big mouth boy who was talking animatedly with her. Next to Mercedes was the girl guy Kurt and who she suspected was his boyfriend. All four seemed to be debating which songs they would want to do. All four seemed to be debating which songs they would want to do. Rachel was talking to a mohawk hair boy and Artie though she couldn't tell what it was.

She looked over and noticed Quinn staring at her for a minute before looking away blushing at the fact that she was caught. Finn caught her attention when he started talking about football and how unfair it was that he had to do all this work and Brittany didn't.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

"Emily hurry up, I want to gets home to gets my mack on." Santana shouted as everyone started to leave.

"Don't you have Cheerios practice?" Emily said remembering Quinn mentioning something about that.

"I pulled my hamstring yesterday and coach wants me to rest. Since San drove she has to take me home and Sue knows she'll stay with me anyway." Brittany says pecking Santana on the cheek.

"I'll drive her back," Quinn offers.

"No, I need to talk to her." Santana says cutting down any hope by dragging Emily with her out of the choir room.

"San," Brittany sternly says stopping the Latina outside of her car.

"Britt," Santana whined letting go of Emily.

"San,"

"Fine," Santana finally gave up, turning to face Emily. "I'm sorry for slushieing you." she says trying to actually sound sorry even though she didn't.

"Thanks," Emily says unsure.

_Just cause I said sorry doesn't mean I actually am. Let's be honest I only said that cause I know if I didn't Britt would cut off sex for like a month which is like a fucking crime._

**Sorry it took awhile I actually had this written out, but I had to type it. I have another section already too. After that I have I believe three more chapters to write. Hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Calling Home

"So how was school girls? And why aren't you two at Cheerio practice? Has that crazy coach of yours finally given you guys a day off." Victoria asked as the three girls came in. She took note of the fact that Emily was wearing different clothing that looked a lot like Quinn's.

"School was school mom, Britt pulled her hamstring remember and while she says she feels better coach wants to make sure that she's all good so we got the day off." Santana explained pulling Brittany with her towards the stairs.

"Include Emi-" Victoria started.

"Mom!"

"Don't worry Aunt V I'm just going to go work on my homework. You know gotta catch up." Emily smiled rushing upstairs.

_Fuck, what was that? Santana never apologizes that was just plain weird. At least they didn't make out or kiss or really hole hands this time. I need to talk to the girls._

"Spencer am I happy to see you." Emily says into the computer, she loves Skype now.

"Hold on Em, Hannah and Aria just arrived." Spencer said leaving momentarily to open the door. Emily heard Spencer talking, "she just called."

"Hey Em," both Hannah and Aria said sitting next to Spencer all of them squeezed up next to each other.

"God am I glad to see you guys. You'd never guess how awful my day has been." Emily said sighing glad to see three friendly faces.

"Awe don't tell me you didn't make friends." Hannah said.

"Yeah I thought you were close with your cousin." Aria asked frowning.

"Well, I thought I was, but then today at school she dumped a slushie on me and has been glaring and just being plain mean." Emily said starting to tear up.

"Surely you're make some friends. You're Emily Fields the nicest of all of us." Hannah says trying to comfort her.

Spencer looks very sad, but doesn't say anything. She misses Emily the most out of the three of them.

"I have I think. Santana's best friend Brittany had been really nice to me only with two other girls Quinn and Rachel. Oh and I'm thinking about joining the glee club. Shut up Hannah the people in it seem cool." Emily says smiling for the first time.

"So Em, any hotties?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah," both Spencer and Aria yelled.

"Sorry I was curious." Hannah defended herself.

"Emily you know that I would love to talk to you all night, but we have to go worry about A who just texted, sorry." Spencer sadly tells her.

"Oh yeah I understand, I'll call you back in a few days to update you all and text or call me if you need any help with A." Emily said smiling.

"Bye Em," Hannah waved sadly.

"Miss you," Aria said waving.

"I'll give you a ring tomorrow if I can." Spencer whispered once Hannah and Aria were out of ear shot, logging off.

_Man I miss them so much. I hope that maybe either I'll be able to visit them or they visit me over winter break. Though if Santana has to come I won't go cause I have a feeling that she won't leave without Brittany and there is no way that I'm going to be seen with the two of them._

"Hey Emily," Brittany shouts jumping on the bed next to her.

"Shit! What do you want?" Emily said a little harshly. It's not her fault though the blonde did scare her.

"Nothing," Brittany sobbed a little. "I just thought I'd come to see how you are after what San did to you at school and all. Also San's mom is yelling at her and I don't like to be there when that happens." she says shrugging.

"Do you know why Victoria is angry with Santana?" Emily asked wondering what her cousin could have done.

"I think Quinn might have told her about the whole slushie thing or maybe she said something about San ignoring you all day or maybe the school called again cause we were cau-" Emily interrupts Brittany before she could finish.

"I think I get it."

"Britt! Britt!" Santana shouted from somewhere.

"Gotta go," Brittany said smiling. "I'm glad you're here." she said before disappearing out the door.

_God that girl is strange. Maybe that she and Santana get along so well. I mean Santana has always been bitchy and this girl Brittany is just too nice for her own good. I wonder if A were to start bother me here if they would go after Santana and Brittany as well? Stop Emily, stop none of this is possible so stop thinking about it._

Emily shook her head deciding to deciding to actually do some of her homework.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"San?"

"Britt!"

Santana flings herself at her girlfriend knocking them both on the ground grinning like an idiot.

"I thought my mom had sent you home or worse." Santana sighed kissing her passionately.

"Worse?" Brittany questioned.

"I have an over active imagination when I can't find you. You know that like that time your mom took you to Columbus and you left your phone." Santana said smiling.

"And you called the cops thinking I was kidnapped." Brittany giggled.

"I got grounded for a month." Santana smiles not regretting a thing.

"Yeah, but my mom was glad that you'd go to any lengths to make sure I was okay and it made me love you even more." Brittany said getting up and helping Santana up.

"Well, I just want you to know that I love you." Santana said kissing her, walking up to her room.

"Oh I know you love me, now let me show just how much I love you." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Santana smiled and let Brittany lead her over to the bed and shove her down. Brittany removed her clothes so she was only in her underwear and crawled on top of the Latina slowly removing her clothes.

_God this women is going to be the death of me one day, but hot damn she's sexy. I love when she gets all controlling it's so fucking hot._

**000000000000000000000000000**

_Okay, math, check, history, check, science, finish later. I should actually go take a swim to clear my head and rest my brain._

"Emily, hey." Carlos said sticking his head in the door.

"Hey, are you just getting back from football practice?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sorry about not finding you and helping you out after Santana slushied you, but I didn't want to be slushied as well." Carlos said coming in and sitting on the bed.

"How do you know?" Emily asked wondering if everyone knew.

"Everyone knows when my sister slushies someone everyone knows especially since she hadn't since she started dating Brittany. That girl has really toned down my sister's temper." Carlos laughed.

"Oh, so I guess I'm the loser of the school now." Emily said trying not to cry.

"No, well maybe, I'm not sure. Quinn has been nice to you so that makes you pretty cool on its own and with Brittany have a full out throw down with Santana over what she did to you, I think you might be considered cool. Almost everyone in the school has been slushied by Santana it doesn't automatically make you a loser. It also helps that everyone knows Santana is in the dog house with Brittany for what she did." Carlos told her truthfully.

"Well, I guess that good. If you don't mind I have to go swim now." Emily said wanting out of this room and away from talking about her cousin and her friend.

"Okay, but just to let you know my mom is on a cleaning spree so avoid the kitchen." Carlos shouts after her as she exited the room.

_So only Santana hates me that's good to know. I think Quinn and Brittany want to be my friend, but can I trust them. Brittany seems nice enough and everyone was really friendly to her and her to them. Quinn on the other hand from what she could tell was a bit like Santana and that scared her. I can and will be their friends no matter what Santana thinks or does to me._

Emily nodded to herself, having finally resolved that she will be friends with the two blondes.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Emily I didn't know you were swimming." Victoria said when Emily came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Emily says hoping her aunt isn't mad.

"Emily darling what's ours is yours." Victoria smiled at her.

"Okay thanks aunt V for letting me stay." Emily says heading out of the kitchen.

"If you're going upstairs could you tell Santana that dinner will be ready in five. I think that Brittany went home." Victoria yelled at Emily.

_I don't think she'll like me disturbing her, but if aunt V wants me to then I will._

Emily walked up to the second floor and looked down towards her room debating wither to continue up or to just head to her room. Walking up she heard strange noises coming from Santana's room. Not thinking she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Fuck Emily!" Santana shouted pulling covers over her and Brittany.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked getting up from between Santana's legs.

"Um...dinner's in five." Emily stumbled out before running out and down to her room.

_Fuck! Fuck, Fuck. How am I ever going to get that image out of my head or look them in the eye again._

Emily was breathing hard, freaking out from what she just saw. Her cousin's friend going down on her. There was no way that she could go to dinner now. This was just too much for her to handle now, cause honestly it would scar anyone to walk in on two people going at it like that.

_I need to talk to Maya now._

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"San! Are you okay?" Brittany asked poking her girlfriend who hadn't moved an inch since Emily had walked in on them. She didn't get what the big deal was after all it's not like it was the first time some had walked in on them. She was pretty sure that all four of their parents and several aunts had walked in on them along with most of the glee club and Cheerios and then there was that one awkward time Sue caught them, but aside from that time she didn't understand why Santana was freaking out.

"Britt...stop...we can't." Santana moaned as Brittany decided to bring her out of her frozen state by going down on her.

"But I'm hungry babe and you taste soo good." Brittany husked popping her up to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Fuck,"

"So do you want me to stop?" Brittany said to innocently for what she was currently doing to the Latina.

"Uh..." Santana panted bucking her hips up to create more friction and to try and get her girlfriend's talented fingers in her.

"What I don't know what you said." Brittany smirked knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck Britt, just fuck me already!" Santana shouted as Brittany plunged two fingers in.

**000000000000000000000**

"Maya," Emily said softly in the phone.

"Emily, Emily is this really you?" Maya asked smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me, did Spencer tell you that I had to leave to live with my aunt?" Emily asked.

"No, Hannah told me that your mom sent you there cause you told her that you are gay." Maya said hopeful.

"..." Emily breathed into the phone trying to not hyperventilate.

"Emily? Emily are you still there?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that she told you that." Emily said finally having calmed herself down enough to talk.

"Why? It's not like I didn't suspect that you were gay and you obviously know that I am. I can help you if you want or need. I really like you Emily and I'm always here for you." Maya said trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Listen Maya I can't talk anymore, but please don't say anything to anyone. I'm not ready for people to know as I'm not sure that I really am." Emily said.

"Okay," was all Maya said before they both hung up their phones.

**000000000000000000000000**

"San, we're already late for dinner. Your mom will kill us if we're not down she wants to make Emily feel at home." Brittany whined as Santana's hand snaked down her body.

"One I think we traumatized her enough already today and two I have to at least pay you back. After all I was the one that pissed you off earlier." Santana said smiling at her before leaning and capturing her lips.

"Santana get your butt down here!" Derrick shouted up. He unlike his wife knew better then to assume that Brittany was gone cause if she really was then Santana would already be down here now.

"We'll be down in like five minutes Mr. L." Brittany shouted.

Derrick chuckled to himself, he knew he was right.

**000000000000000000000000**

The next few days Emily settled in even more, but still refused to acknowledge Santana and Brittany's relationship. Whenever it was brought up or she saw them acting all couplely she would run away, look away or blank out. Though she was getting more and more comfortable about the whole gay thing.

Since she had been ignoring the fact that Santana was gay, her cousin still thought she was homophobic. Santana had made it her personal mission to make Emily feel like an ant though it had been a little hard for her as she had to make sure none of the things she was doing to Emily never came back to her. After all Brittany would be beyond pissed if she just plain out attacked Emily. So she had been going around it sneakily and even though Brittany knew it was her so long as she didn't slushie her or let it actually lead back to her it was cool.

So that is why Emily found her locker full of foam one day. All of her teachers calling her Amila and thinking she was a pot head another day and other little annoying things like that. Then on top of it all Santana keep glaring at her and not talking to her unless she absolutely had to. Her only protection came from Brittany and Quinn. The latter of who she had started to develop a little crush on not that she realized it, but still. She totally should have though as she was extremely jealous of Quinn's douchbag of a boyfriend Finn.

At first she had thought about asking Brittany for help to make Quinn realize that Finn was bad for her. But then she thought better cause there was no way Brittany would not tell Santana. She convinced herself that the reason she wanted Finn gone was purely to help her new friend.

The protection that she got from Brittany and Quinn from Santana she was thankful for. No one else would even think about trying to help Emily. It worried her that she wouldn't be able to make friends since Santana was being so mean. Thankfully for her the glee club had taken her in their club and was now her friends. She had also made friends with the swimming team who really liked her ability in the pool.

**So I'm currently working on the last chapter of this story so yes this means that their will be multiple uploads this week I hope. I'm trying to finish all the stories I'm currently working on by the end of the week. After I finish upload all the parts of this story I may take some time off to write and type a bunch of my stories that I've been wanting to write. **


	7. Dirty Dancer

A month into Emily's stay cause yes she was counting came something called Regionals. She wasn't all on the uptake with everything glee, but she did know it was a big performance in front of an audience.

"You ready?" Brittany asked bouncing into Emily's room dragging a very upset Santana behind her who hated waking up this early unless it involved fucking her favorite blonde senseless.

"I guess, why do we have to arrive so early?" Emily asked being as she was only doing to be close to Quinn and cause no one could say no to Brittany.

"Cause Mr. Shue is evil and wants to make us all suffer." Santana said much to Emily's surprise who hadn't heard her speak to her in over a week. Most of the time Brittany would talk to her and frankly she liked that better.

"San!" Brittany sternly says elbowing her. "We have to help set up plus Coach wants to talk to San and I." she said pulling Santana out of her.

Emily let her eyes linger a second on the two girls. She was warming up a bit to the idea of being gay.

_I hope this day turns out okay. For once I'm not sure if I'm going to win and I'm actually okay with it. If only Spencer, Hannah and Aria could see me now._

"Hurry up Emily! If you're not down in ten I'm leaving you here." Santana shouted up, honking at her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"Sandbag, Blondie get your asses over here." Sue shouted at her co-head Cheerio and best dancer.

"Yes Coach," they both said.

"One I'm impressed I haven't found you two making, but in the Cheerios locker room this week. I want to know what is wrong. The longest you two have ever gone is a day and this is pushing seven." Sue said and Santana stared wide eyed at her. "Yes Sandbag, I know what you and Blondie are up to in my locker room and I only put up with it cause I didn't want your lesbian tendency spreading through my Cheerios. We all maybe fine with you two, but this is just weird." she rambled in an un-Sue like fashion.

"We have Regionals for glee tonight." Santana said hoping Sue wouldn't get pissed.

"We've been working nonstop for the last week." Brittany added.

"Oh well as I've decided that I'm not actively trying to destroy your little club so long as you win I'm good. And as much as I hate to say it after this you better get back to your normal routine. It scares the rest of the team when you're not and that could mean we lose which I'm not okay with." Sue said before walking over to a few freshman Cheerios that she felt like yelling at.

"Well, that was weird." Santana said taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her away.

"Maybe she finally lost her marbles. We should totally help her find them." Brittany said causing Santana to crack up laughing and pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." Santana cooed.

_God I love this woman more than anything._

"San...um why is my locker decorated with unicorns and rainbows?" Brittany asked tilting her head, very confused.

"It's not my birthday, V-Day or our anniversary is it?"

"Britt I have no idea and as much as I would love to take credit for this I didn't do it." Santana said frowning wondering who did this.

"Whoa Lopez your rep is just tumbling since you started dating Brittany." Puck said as he passed by.

"Fuck!" Santana groaned.

"Awe babe don't worry everyone's still scared of you even if you are just a big softie." Brittany whispered kissing her.

"Whipped much," Quinn joked walking passed them to go to Emily.

"I'm not-" Santana started before Brittany kissed her passionately and she shrugged.

_Why do I care what other people think? I have the most amazing girl on my arm, kissing me._

Artie was down the hall fuming. He couldn't believe that Santana was getting the credit for his hard work. It's not like she would ever come up with doing this herself. He didn't understand how someone as nice as Brittany was with the devil.

"Brittany have calmed down Satan enough to bring her into the auditorium for our last rehearsal?" Kurt asked.

"Watch it Porcelain just cause Britt doesn't like it when I'm violent doesn't mean I won't." Santana growled wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"Whoa, I mean no offense, but we are all suppose to be in the auditorium." Kurt said looking at Brittany as Santana scared him.

"It's okay Kurt, San's just testy today." Brittany smiled pulled Santana with her as Kurt watched the normally scary and stubborn Latina let her girlfriend drag her away.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"So Emily as this will be your first performance ever I have a few tips for you." Rachel said sitting next to Emily and Blaine.

"Thanks Rachel, but I think between Santana, Brittany and Kurt I've got it covered." Emily said not really wanting to get Rachel talking as she had learned the other week when Rachel talked for two hours about musicals that she should see.

"Berry leave Emily alone, she gets enough torture from Santana she doesn't need it from you too." Quinn said pulling Emily up and dragging her away.

"Thanks," Emily shyly said.

"No problem," Quinn half smiled, crossing her arms waiting for Santana to be dragged in by Brittany.

_Maybe I should listen to Maya and at least try to date some girls._

Two weeks ago she had called Maya to ask her advice about what she should do about all these feelings that were piling up. Maya had told her that she should try to date someone or several girls since she would eventual be leaving so it wouldn't matter. It made some sense and she had agreed that she would think about it.

"So are you nervous?" Quinn asked facing Emily.

"Not really, I mean I have been on the big stage with swimming you know." Emily said rather confidently.

"Swimming is very different than singing and dancing." Quinn said smiling glad that she was confident.

"Sure, but I just have to sway in the back and sing with the rest of you. If anyone should be it's you. You have to sing a song, a whole song." Emily says.

"Please, it's no big deal and it's not like I'm singing alone Brittany and Santana will be singing with me. Although that also means that they will be having sex while dancing around me." Quinn said thinking aloud.

"Shut it Quinn. There is no way that I would have sex anywhere where Puck could possibly watch us." Santana said sliding next to Quinn and giving Emily a glare before turning to Quinn.

"San be nice," Brittany scolded.

"Yeah San be nice," Quinn mocked smirking at Santana.

"Quinn," Brittany scolded as well.

"Sorry," both girls said as Brittany smiled at them and gave Santana a peck on the cheek.

"Brittany, could you help me with the chorography for Dirty Dancer?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Brittany said, turning to face the other two Cheerios and gave them her behave look. "What do you need help with?" she asked.

"The ending,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

They had twenty minutes before they had to perform. Emily was starting to get nervous and the glares from Santana weren't helping. Rachel and Kurt were giving everyone a pep talk that Brittany was ignoring with Santana as they decided to make out for good luck instead. Quinn glanced over and made a disgusting face then smiled at Emily mouthing good luck at her.

"Santana, Brittany knock that off. You're performing first." Mr. Shue said shaking his head.

"Fuck! Q get your butt moving we're gots to perform now." Santana shouted as she was being yanked by Brittany.

Brittany started being the only one on the stage. The music started, but she didn't start dancing until she heard Santana start singing and walked out.

_This is for the dirty girls_

_ All around the world_

_ Here we go_

Quinn walked out and started singing with Santana as Brittany dances sexy between the two girls.

_Dirty_

_ Dirty dancer_

Brittany grinds up against Santana as Quinn moves off to the side.

_Nother day, nother night_

_ And she acting like she don't sleep_

_ She's a five when she drinks_

_ But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

Brittany continues to dance around Santana. The audience was in trawled with the two girls even though it looked like they were having sex. Emily looked away blushing at her forward Brittany was dancing and how her cousin didn't appear to mind. She focused on the music waiting for her cue to come on. Quinn joins in on singing making her way over to Santana.

_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_ She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_ She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_ Got all the move that make you get it up_

All the guys come out with the girls dancing around them. Quinn moves over to dance around Finn. Emily is glad that she's dancing around Artie who isn't a horn dog and actually had been rather nice to her about all this. The boys all start singing with Santana. Brittany steps out and really starts to sex up her dancing, glancing at Santana every few seconds.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_ You'll never be her only_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dir_ty dancer, dirty dirty dancer

_You'll never be her only_

Everyone exited except for Brittany who continued to dance and Santana continues to sing, watching Brittany dance and fighting the urge to jump her girlfriend and fuck her girlfriend right there.

_It's a game _

_ That she plays_

_ She can win with her eyes closed_

_ It's insane how she tames_

_ She can turn you to an animal_

Brittany moves back to grind on her wrapping her around Santana's neck. Quinn comes out to start singing ignoring her friends humping each other. Puck looks on thinking they should win just for the way Brittany is moving her body.

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_

_ She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_ She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_ She's got all the moves that makes you give it up_

Everyone comes back out. The girls dancing around the guys again as the guys join Santana singing.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_ You'll never be her only_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_ You'll never be her only_

Santana steps out with Brittany still grinder on her.

_Never be her only_

_ She never satisfied_

_ You better do it right_

_ Before you're lonely_

_ No, she's never satisfied_

_ You better do it right_

_ Before you're lonely_

Everyone joined in singing except for Brittany who had turned up her dancing even more. Emily while she was slightly disgusted couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany dancing in fact no one could.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_ You'll never be her only_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer_

_ Never ever lonely_

_ She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_ You'll never be her only_

_ You'll never be her only_

Santana steps forward taking Brittany's hand, spinning her.

_The girl don't stop_

_ Dirty dancer_

_ The girl don't stop_

_ The girl don't stop_

_ Dirty dancer_

_ The girl don't stop_

_ The girl don't stop_

_ Dirty dancer_

_ The girl don't stop_

_ The girl don't stop_

As they ended Brittany spins into Santana giving her a quick kiss before pulling her off the stage.

"That was almost as good as watching you two have sex." Puck comments before Brittany knees him in the nuts and everyone stares at her.

"Never happening," Brittany growls pulling a now even more turned on Santana with her to find a closet or something for them to fuck in.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

Emily was nervous as hell as they all were on stage waiting to hear who won.

"Don't worry we have this in the bag." Quinn said sliding next to Emily.

"Really? It's still nerve racking though." Emily whispered glancing around to see Santana gripping Brittany's hands, Mercedes and Kurt looking like they might pass out, and then she saw Finn standing next to Rachel, his arm around her waist.

"We won the second Brittany started dancing." Quinn whispered right as Mr. Lumps comes out with the winner.

"And the winner is the New Directions."

There was a deafeningly shout as everyone cheers. Brittany picks up Santana spinning them around while kissing her. It isn't until they hear or more appropriate don't hear any cheering that they look up to see Emily kissing Quinn. Quinn looks stunned for a few seconds before finally realizing what's happening and shoves Emily off before taking off.

_Fuck what have I done._

Emily turns around slowly and sees everyone staring at her. She too then takes off, but in the opposite direction.

No one really knows what to do so they all stare at Santana who is looking dumbfound.

_She's fucking gay._

"Go find her honey. I'll take care of Quinn." Brittany whispers as she notices Finn slip off after who she thinks is Quinn.

**Here you go and I should have the next chapter done by the end of the day.**


	8. The Kiss of Death?

"Hey dyke," Finn says grabbing Emily's arm as she runs pass him.

She had decided that she should turn around and try to find Quinn to explain to her what happened. Perhaps she'd even forgive her and they could go back to being friends.

"Let me go," Emily demanded, trying to pull her arm out.

"No you fucking dyke. I'm going to fuck you until you're straight again." Finn growled forcefully grabbing Emily's face and kissing her trying to force his tongue in her mouth.

"Get the fuck off!" Emily manages to shout and shove him off.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Quinn, Quinn!" Brittany says walking to a secluded spot next to the dressing rooms that she and Santana frequented when things got to heavy between them. "I know that you're there." she adds sitting down facing her sobbing friend.

"I...don't," Quinn started before she started crying and flung herself into the blonde dancer's arms.

"Shh...it's okay Q, I'm here." Brittany whispers rubbing circles on her back.

Brittany sat there for what seemed like forever just holding onto Quinn knowing her friend needed comfort now.

"I'm okay, I'm all good now Britt." Quinn said pulling out of Brittany's embrace and wiping her tears away.

"No!" Brittany says, causing Quinn to give her a confusing look.

"What? Britt I'm fine." Quinn tries to convince her.

"No you're not and don't try to tell me that you are. Ever since Emily has arrived you've been different." Brittany says crossing her arms in a very Santana way.

"Britt honestly I'm just shocked that she kissed me that's all. You would have freaked out too if she had kissed you." Quinn said jumping up.

"One I wouldn't have minded and two Tana would have gone All Lima Heights on her ass." Brittany giggles. "But you're wrong you freaked cause you may like her and that scares you."

"Britt hun, not everyone is a dolphin." Quinn tries to reason with her.

"I know that Quinn, but I've also noticed how you check out all the Cheerios in the locker room and you're just like San when she was still pretending to like guys." Brittany told her making her sit down next to her.

"Britt...I'm not-"

"Quinn, I know I'm not the smartest crayon in the box, but I know people and you're a sad panda." Brittany said cutting off Quinn.

It was then that Quinn finally broke. She had been scared for so long and jealous of how easily Brittany and Santana had hid their feeling and yet at the same time didn't. She knew that Brittany was right, she may not be smart about a lot of things, but she did know people.

"Britt, I'm so confused and I just don't know what to do." Quinn sobbed hugging Brittany like her life depended on it.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Frankenteen, backs off of my cousin!" Santana yells after she saw and heard what Finn was doing.

"Oh great it's the other fucking dy-"

Santana cut him off by kneeing him in the balls. "Get the fuck out of here before I decide to do real damage to you." she growled lunging towards him causing him to back pedal fast before turning around and running.

"I'm sorry," Emily sobbed before she tried to get up. She failed and ended up falling into Santana's arms crying uncontrollable .

_What the fuck is going on. I hope Britts is faring better than I am._

"Emily, honey are you..." Santana trailed off looking down at her crying cousin wondering if she was even this pathetic.

"I'm gay, okay! My mom sent me to live here with you cause she thinks it will make me straight or something like that." Emily sobbed clinging onto her cousin.

"That's confusing since Aunt Pam knows that I'm a lesbian and head over heels in love with Brittany." Santana says really confused.

"What?" Emily said also confused.

"I called your mother the week I came out and told her so you must be mistaken about why she sent you out here. Cause if she thought that you'd become straight by staying with lesbian old me than she's dumb." Santana smirked.

"Wait so you're telling me that my mom knew you are gay?" Emily said sitting up.

"You didn't know. Well that explains why I've thought that you were homophobic. I wish you would have told me I could have helped you." Santana said pulling Emily into a huge hug.

"I don't know what to do..." Emily sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." Santana whispered completely out of her element. The whole comforting people was Brittany's thing. The only person she could comfort was Brittany, but everyone else she had no clue.

_Fuck! Where's Brittany when I need her. I have no idea what to do aside from beating up Finn Hudson, I'm at a loss. Well if one good thing has come out of this fucked up mess it's that at least Emily isn't homophobic so now I can lay off of her and finally get myself out of the god damn dog house._

"Do you have feelings for Quinn?" Santana hesitantly asked.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

Brittany held Quinn as she started to cry again clinging onto Brittany.

"Quinn, shh. Just tell me what you're confused about and I'll try to help you if I can." Brittany said letting Quinn move away from her.

"Britt I don't think you can help." Quinn says thinking that maybe Santana could help her, but there was no way that Brittany who didn't understand the harshness of the world could help.

"Quinn you do realize that I helped San come to terms with the fact that she's a lesbian and in love with me." Brittany giggled wondering why everyone always assumed she couldn't help or wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry Britt I didn't realize, it's just I'm not sure and it's really hard to talk about." Quinn said standing up and walking a few steps away.

"Quinn, you have to talk to someone or you'll explode." Brittany reasoned thinking about Santana.

"Britt it's okay, I'm not Santana." Quinn tries to reassured her.

"Yes you are, you two are exactly the same and it scares me that you might be hurt so please talk to me." Brittany said tears threatening to start dropping.

"Oh honey, it's okay I'll talk to you." Quinn gushed hugging Brittany unable to understand why Brittany cared so much about her.

_She only really deeply cares about Santana. Sure she doesn't want anyone else to be seriously hurt, but she's only ever protected Santana. I don't get why she cares so much about me._

"Once the Unholy Trinity, always the Unholy Trinity." Brittany said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Listen Britt, I don't know how I feel. I'm just very confused and don't know what to do. As soon as I do I'll talk to you." Quinn reassures her. "Now if you don't mind B, I'm going to go find my boyfriend and mom, head home and try and figure this all out."

"Call me if you need anything." Brittany says hugging her.

"I will," Quinn said leaving.

Brittany watched sadly as Quinn left.

_Poor Quinn she looks like a sad panda. I wonder if she came with me to feel the ducks if that would make her happier. Finn is a big dumb dumb and I don't get why she's dating him. He's horrible to her and he's that homo thing that Sanny always gets upset about. We're her best friends and he hates us. She'd be so much more happy if she'd just admit that she's a unicorn and likes Emily, but no, no one ever listens to me._

"Brittany! Hey, what's wrong with Quinn?" Rachel asks walking up to Brittany now that Quinn is gone. Out of all the Cheerio and frankly girls in the school, Brittany was the nicest and least likely to attack.

"She's just going through some tough things right now." Brittany snapped not wanting to talk to Rachel about Quinn's problems that are frankly none of her business.

"We're all worried about her and Emily and Finn after what happened on the stage." Rachel said trying to reason with Brittany to tell her what's wrong with Quinn.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's personal." Brittany says.

"Sure Brittany, why don't you go get Santana and meet all of us in the choir room." Rachel said before leaving.

Brittany frowned, Rachel always confused her and she was still just as confused now as ever. She never understood why Rachel had to talk so much.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"I think I might love her, Santana." Emily said looking down at the ground.

"Oh god Em, it's okay." Santana reassured her. "We'll figure this out."

_I'm glad that Santana is back being nice to me._

"How long have you felt this way towards Quinn?" Santana asked trying to gain all the information as possible.

"I started having feelings for her on the first day of school when she helped me after you slushied me." Emily said and Santana looked at the ground.

"Sorry about that,"

"Yeah well I'm over it now. But now back to what I was saying. My feelings have grown since then cause she's helped me stay out of your way." Emily said smiling. "Your girlfriend has also been really nice and I have to admit that she's hot."

"Hey! Don't even think about my girlfriend like that!" Santana growled.

"Whoa sorry Santana, it didn't mean it like that." Emily reasoned backing up.

"Sorry, I'm just really protective of Britt." Santana said right before Quinn ran into them.

"Quinn!" Emily said jumping up along with Quinn and Santana.

Quinn looks from Emily to Santana then turns around and runs away.

"Quinn! Wait, let me explain!" Emily shouts about to run after her when Santana stops her.

"Let her go," Santana says.

"No, I have to clear the air and explain myself." Emily yells trying to get away from her cousin.

Santana sat down next to Emily, putting a hand on her back for comfort. She thanked the gods when she saw Brittany walking towards them. She flashed a sad smile at Santana telling her that while Quinn was fine she was still having a difficult time.

"Hey," Brittany softly said sitting next to Santana pulling her into her.

"She..." Santana starts, but trails off when Emily looks at her.

"Emily's gay and likes Quinn." Brittany finishes giving Emily a warm smile.

"You know?" Emily asks jumping up.

"Babe?" Santana questions giving her a what the hell look.

"I've known since the day Quinn helped you when San here stupidly slushied you." Brittany said smiling, giggling at how Santana missed the most obvious things in the world.

Santana smiled giving her girlfriend a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"You've known all this time and didn't say anything to me." Emily asked throwing her hands in the air. She really couldn't believe that Brittany knew and didn't tell her.

"Well you're like San-"

"Hey!"

"Quiet sweetie, it's true. If I would have confront either of you, you would have freaked out and denied it. And don't even try to say you didn't San cause you so did and I never even said that you were gay." Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense-" Emily started, but stopped when Finn approached them.

"Look it's the three dykes." Finn sneered walking slowly and trying to be menacingly towards them.

"What the fuck do you want Lumps?" Santana asked standing up and placing herself between Finn and Brittany. She sure as hell wasn't going to allow Finn to hurt her girlfriend in anyway.

"I frankly could care less about you bitch, I'm more concerned about the fucking dyke that's trying to steal my girlfriend." Finn spat lunging at Emily.

Before he could even reach her Santana kneed him in the gut.

"Fucking bitch," Finn shouted kicking at Santana, but missed and accidently took out Brittany instead. Even he knew that this was bad and he was in for a world of hurt.

"Fuck no!" Santana boomed jumping onto Finn and punching his face.

She got in ten punches before she heard Brittany whimper and the Latina jumped up, rushing towards her.

"Shh Britt, I'm here," Santana said cradling her in her arms.

"Ms. Lopez!" Figgins shouted as he approaced with her parents, Brittany's, Sue, Mr. Shue and all the New Directions minus Quinn. "As this is the third time you've attacked another student this year I'm going to have to suspend you for a week."

"Figgins!" Sue shouted in her there's no way in hell I'm allowing this to happen.

"Sue, she assaulted another student. I can't not punish her. Ms. Lopez you are still suspend for a week." Figgins said nodding as if to agree with himself before leaving.

Sue and Will followed him, Sue yelling about injustice for her two favorite Cheerios. Finn ran after them not wanting to be attacked again.

"Well Santana I hope you're happy. This could seriously hurt our chances at Nationals as they could decide not to let you compete." Rachel started lecturing.

"Way to go Lezpez, I've been waiting for someone to wail on him." Puck shouted.

"Shut up Puck!" Mercedes, Kurt and Sam all yelled at the same time when they saw the looks on her parents faces.

"If you all don't mind leaving we would like to speak to Santana alone." Derrick said.

"Good luck," Mike whispered as Tina dragged him away following the others.

Emily was shocked that Brittany didn't move an inch and her parents stayed as well.

"Don't be too hard on her Derrick," Susan, Brittany's mom said.

"Yeah she was only defending our little angel and her cousin." Brian agreed putting a hand on Derrick's shoulder.

_Fucking holy shit! That's Brian Pierce the famous guitarist who has performed with just about every famous singer and fuck that means that's his wife Susan Pierce the multi grammy winner singer._

Emily stared wide eyed as it dawned on her who Brittany's parents are. In fact it shocked her so much that she forgot that Santana was in trouble.

"It doesn't matter, she's suspended yet again and with how many times she has been I'm starting to doubt that she'll get into any colleges." Derrick sadly said.

"That's it I've heard enough. Santana Maria Lopez you are grounded for three weeks." Victoria finally said feed up with her daughter's antics.

"As long as Brittany can come over." Santana says as if this is the only thing that she would object to.

"Aunt V, Santana was only protecting myself and Brittany from Finn who attack us first." Emily spoke for the first time.

"That maybe so, but she's still grounded." Victoria said turning to face her daughter. "And yes Santana, Brittany can still come over as frankly I like her more then you."

"Really mom!" Santana yells only to be shut up by Brittany kissing her.

"Well that's one way to shut up my daughter." Derrick laughed.

"That's my little girl always thinking with her lips around your daughter." Susan said laughing at how the two were oblivious to everything around them.

"Where are our lovely other daughters?" Brian asked.

"I do believe our Carlos is hanging out with them." Victoria said motioning towards the five younger Pierce's and Lopez.

_I hope that someday I can have a relationship like there's._

For the first time Emily smiled while seeing Brittany and Santana act all couplely.

**One more chapter after this and I'm done with this story. I make no promises of a sequel, but it's possible. The only problem is I have about fifteen story ideas and four of them are sequels for stories so it could take quite some time.**


	9. Date

"Okay Em, Brittany will be over to pick you up in five minutes." Santana said coming down into Emily's room. "You need to do something for me." she demands sitting on her bed.

"One why? And two what?" Emily said.

"Cause I'm your cousin and she's my girlfriend and has been nice to you. You see Wheels and Finn might try to get to me through Britt so can you please protect her for me." Santana pleaded with her.

"God Santana I didn't realize, of course I'll watch out for her for you." Emily said hugging her. "After all you did protect me."

"Damn right I did." Santana smirked.

"So I didn't see you at all this weekend." Emily says.

"Trust me you don't want to know, but I will tell you that Brittany greatly enjoyed me protecting you and her." Santana smirked before heading down stairs.

_God I really didn't want to know that. I swear she's worse at over sharing than Brittany._

Emily slowly walked downstairs not looking forward to going to school and fucking Quinn. She wasn't so scared about everyone knowing she was gay especially after the beat down Santana gave Finn, she understand why everyone was cool with it.

"God will you two give it a rest." Emily yelled walking into the kitchen to see Brittany and Santana making out.

"Love you babe, see you after school. Remember that Coach wants you to come to practice still." Brittany said kissing Santana on the cheek. "Come on Em, if we hurry we can make it before the smack down between Puck and Finn takes place. And yes honey I'll record it for you." she said smiling pulling Emily out the door with her.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Brittany left Emily running into the gym hoping she hadn't missed any of the fun. When she reached the gym the fight was in full swing, but before she could get through the people to see the fight someone grabbed her arm. Spinning around she nearly fell into Artie's lap.

"What do you want Artie?" Brittany sweetly asked.

"I was just wondering since I know you have a hard time in Spanish if you wanted help cause obviously Santana isn't helping you." Artie said.

He had been waiting for Santana to be suspend to make a move on Brittany who he knew really didn't want to be with Santana cause let's be honest she's a bitch and Brittany's nice. It is plan was simple tutor Brittany and she will fall in love with him again.

"I don't need any help Artie thanks though." Brittany said trying to turn around.

"Brittany," Artie said grabbing her forearm, "You should leave Santana." he said trying to kiss her.

"Que Artie jodere. Cuando Santana regresa ella va a atacarle!" Brittany yelled causing the people around her to look at them.

"Brittany?" Artie asked looking confused.

"Yeah, that's right, I can speak Spanish. Santana had been teaching me since we were five. And in case you didn't understand me I'll tell Santana to beat the fuck out of you." Brittany told him putting more space between them.

Artie rolled closer to her. They were now attracting the crowd from the fight. Everyone was shocked that anyone that knew Brittany was dating Santana would try to hit on Brittany it was suicide. Artie got a hold of Brittany's arm when someone shoved him forward.

"Listen creep I'm not a violent person normally, but if you lay another finger on Brittany I will be forced to take action." Emily growled standing in between Brittany and Artie trying to channel Santana.

"Really? You think you scare me." Artie chuckled looking around only to see no one not even Finn behind him. "Sam are you really scared of this girl?" he asked stupidly.

"Artie this is insane for one Santana will risk getting expelled to come and kick your ass and two I think you've possible done the one thing that no one has ever done..." Sam trailed off pointing at Brittany who was literally fuming.

"If you were smart you'd leave." Emily warned and it seemed that Artie finally got it and left.

"Thanks Emily," Brittany smiled tackling her onto the ground hugging her.

"No problem Britt, please tell Santana that I did that so she won't jump down my throat." Emily said getting up.

"I don't think she'd jump down your throat she said she'd never cheat on me." Brittany said very confused.

"Um...just forget it Britt do you want-" Emily stopped speaking when she saw Quinn come in. "Quinn," she shouted, but before she could get to her Quinn had turned around and ran out.

_She hates me. Fuck, she was my first friend here and now she hates me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I never should have kissed her. Though if I hadn't then Santana would still hate me. Why is life so hard._

"Just let her go, she's dealing with a lot too and just needs some time." Brittany said patting Emily on the back. "I think I just heard the bell. San did give you my schedule cause I don't remember what class I have first." she said smiling.

"Yeah come on I'll walk you to English." Emily said.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Quinn," Rachel hesitantly said looking the bathroom door so no one else hears the Head Cheerio crying.

"Go away Berry," Quinn sniffled reapplying her mascara.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." Rachel said crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Fuck it, Britt already knows so Santana probably knows and of course that means the whole fucking school will know by lunch time." Quinn huffed gripping tightly to the sink staring at her reflection.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked very confused.

"I might have feelings for Emily, but I'm not sure and poor Finn-" Quinn started before Rachel cut her off.

"Do you not know what happened last night with Finn, Emily, Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked thinking back to see if she remembered if Quinn was there.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Well Finn was insulting the girls and tried to attack Santana, but missed and hit Brittany instead. Santana lost it and punched Finn's face and ended up suspended for the week." Rachel informed her. "You do know that he called them dykes and tried to kiss Emily straight."

"He did what!" Quinn shouted. "I can't believe he'd do such a thing."

"Are you really surprised after how he's been treating Santana after he forced her to come out." Rachel said giving her a curious look.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"I can't believe I was dating him when he acted like towards my two best friends. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Quinn said as they both walked towards their English class.

"We were sort of scared." Rachel said stopping in her tracks when she saw Emily and Brittany coming towards them.

When Emily saw Quinn she sped up, but not enough as Quinn sprinted into her English. Brittany and Rachel watched this happen shaking their heads.

"Rachel, you and Emily should head to class." Brittany suggested smirking as she headed into class.

_I need to talk to Quinn about talking to Emily about her feels._

"Hey Britt, I'm sorry about Santana." Quinn said as Brittany took her seat.

"It's okay she's sort of happy cause her mom is so upset that she wants me to stay over so she can look at someone she's proud of." Brittany said a little confused.

"She always has loved you more than her own daughter hasn't she." Quinn smiled chuckling.

"Yeah, but a more pressing matter is what are you going to do about your feelings towards Emily?" Brittany asked.

"I thought we talked about this that I'm not sure." Quinn retorted a little harsh.

"Listen Quinn I'm only going to say this once cause you know I'll only confuse myself otherwise. Santana is taking me on a date tonight and you're coming with us." Brittany tells her ignoring the glare the teacher was giving them.

"Britt I'm not going to go with you two only to watch you feed each other and make out." Quinn groaned she'd seen enough at their slumber parties.

"God Q, I meant that we'd go on a double date you with Emily. So meet us at seven at Breadstixs." Brittany says ending the conversation.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

_Rachel's kind of cute in a geeky way._

Emily and Rachel were walking to their math class which they were now late for.

"Emily normally I don't do this, but since we're already late for class do you wanna skip class with me." Rachel asked looking up hopefully. She had a song she had been working and wanted someone else's opinion on wither it was good or not.

"Sure I guess, I really don't want to have to face everyone now that they know I'm gay." Emily said following Rachel as she made her way to the choir room.

"It's okay I bet they'll forget about it after the fight between Finn and Puck and now everyone taking beats on when Santana's going to show up and beat Artie up for making Brittany feel stupid and hitting on her." Rachel smiled reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." Emily sighed.

"I am stop fussing and be more like Brittany and just not give a hoot. No one bugs her about being bi." Rachel said just before Emily leaned in and kissed her. They both leapt back.

"Sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Emily apologized realizing she felt nothing, but friendship for the smaller girl.

"Let's just pretend that never happened and never tell anyone." Rachel said and Emily nodded in agreement. "Especially Santana or Brittany."

"So the choir room?" Emily asked.

"Yeah,"

**00000000000000000000000000**

_I wonder if Brittany made it to English and if Quinn's helping her cause if she isn't..._

**From: My Love How are you honey?**

_We have the brain I swear._

**To: My Love I'm good looking forward to our date tonight.**

_Fuck I have to find an outfit now._

Santana started rummaging through her closet throwing out most of her clothes deeming them unacceptable. She knew this would be a long day.

**00000000000000000000000000**

** From: Sannybabe I'm good looking forward to our day tonight.**

_Awe Sanny's so sweet and thoughtful._

**To: Sannybabe I'm super excited too, though it's going to be turned into a double date honey, hope you don't mind.**

_I hope she doesn't mind. I know she's been planning this for a week, she really is a sweetheart._

"Brittany, Brittany." Ms. Harvey said looking at the blonde who had her phone out on the table.

"She's not going to pay attention since Santana's not here." Quinn says hoping that the teacher will drop it.

**00000000000000000000000000**

** From: My Love I'm super excited too, though it's going to be turned into a double date honey, hope you don't mind.**

_Really, god I wanted to just have a nice quiet date with my girl. Well if I have to deal with other people on my date night then Britts is so owing me big time._

**To: My Love I'll pick you up at seven babe.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Hey babe," Santana said kissing Brittany as she opened the door.

"You did remember to bring Emily didn't you?" Brittany asked between kisses.

"Yeah she's in the car, but you know we could just go up to your room and forget this date." Santana whispers.

"Like hell Santana, I want my date and to make Emily and Quinn squirm in their seats all night." Brittany evilly smirks.

"God I love your super secret evil side." Santana laughed.

They walked hand in hand to Santana's car and Santana being Santana opened Brittany's door for her.

"Where exactly are we going and why are you bringing me?" Emily asked.

"Well Emily I feel rather bad about how badly I've treated you and Britt decided that we should take you out to Breadstixs with us." Santana told her shrugging glancing over her girlfriend who winked at her.

_Why do I get the feeling that they have something planned._

**000000000000000000000000000**

_ Where the fuck are they. God I should have known that they would be late. Santana never has been able to control herself around Brittany. They're probably still a Brittany's getting a quickie in before finally coming. I should have gone and picked up Emily myself. God damn Brittany for making face this._

"Miss are you sure you don't want anything?" the waiter asked.

"No my date and friends should be here any moment now." Quinn told him smiling.

_I can't believe I just called Emily my date._

"Quinn fancy meeting you here, in our booth." Santana seriously said sitting opposite of her sliding in so Brittany could sit next to her.

Emily stood there just looking at Quinn. The girl that had been avoiding her all day was now sitting in front of her. She looked over Santana who had grabbed the basket of breadsticks and was eating them like she hadn't eaten for years. Still unsure of what to do she looked at Brittany who was smirking while looking at the menu. It wasn't until she looked back at Quinn who was staring at her and gave her a weak smile that she considered sitting down.

_This is going to be awkward._

"Emily just sit down, Quinn won't bite I promise." Brittany gestured at her before turning to Santana. "I want shrimp and salad babe." she said getting up.

Emily frowned not understanding what just happened.

"Every time she leaves to go to the bathroom the waiter comes to take our order." Santana explained pointing at the waiter who was making his way over to them.

"Oh god I had forgotten about that." Quinn laughed as the waiter finally reached them.

Santana ordered for herself and Brittany, whispering something in his ear and he nodded. Everyone that worked there knew that when Santana Lopez was there that two things should happen one never get her order wrong and second keep bringing her breadsticks. Cause they all knew that she had gotten their last manager fired. Quinn was about to order when the waiter waved her off.

"Your friend ordered for you two."

"Santana!" both Emily and Quinn shouted as Brittany slid next to Santana lacing their fingers together.

"So what did I miss?" Brittany innocently asked.

"On nothing just your girlfriend-" Quinn started until Emily interrupted.

"Decided to order for us." she finished.

Brittany giggled nudging Santana.

"So what did everyone think of Regionals?" Brittany asked trying to hide her smirk.

"Ugh really Brittany." Quinn mumbled staring at her hands.

"How about we not talk about it." Emily said looking away from Quinn.

"Babe let's talk about something else." Santana quietly said.

"Well it's either Regionals, colleges or being lesbians well at least for the three of you." Brittany said.

"I don't really want to talk about any of those topics." Quinn grumbled.

"Neither do I," Emily agreed.

"I'm down with talking about lesbian things. In fact a great topic just popped into my head." Santana smirked. "Britt you know how you wanted to get another strap-on." before she could finish two hands were covering her mouth that did not belong to her girlfriend the only one aloud to cover her mouth.

"Okay, San I think that's a no, but we'll talk about that more later." Brittany giggled smacking away the other two girls hands away from her girls mouth.

Thankfully for Quinn and Emily their food was brought out shutting up the other two.

"God could she eat more like a pig?" Emily whispered to Quinn.

"Just be glad that she's eating food and not Brittany's face." Quinn whispers back. "Though I'm surprised that you don't already know that."

"Would you two hurry up and finish eating so I can fucking pay and get home to ravish my girlfriend." Santana groaned glaring at them.

"How about you two leave and I'll take Emily home later." Quinn suggested.

"Fine, ready Britt?" Santana huffed though softening when she turned to look at the blonde.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Quinn walked Emily to the door stopping in front of her door.

"So I...um...had a good time tonight despite having to hang out with power lesbian couple." Quinn stumbled out.

"I had a good time as well." Emily said smiling.

"Well maybe...if you were free on Sunday...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on...a date...with me?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"That'd be wonderful." Emily said leaning forward and kissing Quinn.

Upstairs Brittany and Santana were watching them from out the window.

"You are a brilliant match maker." Santana cooed pulling Brittany back towards the bed.

"I told you they'd end up dating." Brittany said. "So you lose."

"I don't mind losing at this game." Santana smirked pouncing on her girlfriend.

**And that's all she wrote, the end and goodbye from this story. Hope you all enjoyed this story I'll be posting a new story tomorrow.**


End file.
